Reinventing Kyoko
by 11Shadows
Summary: What would happen when Kyoko comes face to face with Shou while still as Setsu? How does she circumvent the massive collision of her past love and with her future love? Find out how. Contains Limes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Mistaken identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat but I did write this story.**

* * *

><p>A small smile curved at Setsu's lips, when the clock finally struck one. It had been another busy day on the set of Tragic Marker but Kyoko was relieved to finally find the time to stretch out her legs. Her eyes beamed with joy and relief that she had managed to keep things in order.<p>

A lot of things have been going on around the stage involving Cain and his unusual propensity towards violence, so she wanted to find some quiet time to clear her mind and to figure out a way to help him through this crucial moment.

Frowning at the concept of her being responsible for Cain, she wondered just how much influence she had over her fearsome brother. But then again, didn't he only show his violent side to strangers? Towards her, Cain was more like an adoring and loving sibling.

Walking through the posh lobby of her hotel, she quickly snuck out while still dressed as Setsu. She only had about two hours before she was expected back to meet Cain for lunch and in the meantime, he was going to be in makeup getting his prosthetics and stage makeup put on for the day.

The bustling of the city and the overcrowded streets caused Setsu to hesitate in her steps. Looking to the right then to the left she made a quick decision where to go and with a firm toss of her blonde hair, she proceeded down the sidewalk.

As she headed down the main road she was surprised at how unusually busy the street was, as it appeared that there was a crowd gathering several blocks from where she was headed.

Nearing the crowd, she saw that there was a huge platform which looked like a stage had been erected. While surrounding the stage, was a huge iron fence where a large crowd of spectators stood outside in droves.

Curious as to what the stage was for, Setsu made her way towards the crowded fence and was standing right next to the gate when a rough hand grabbed her from the crowd and pulled her towards the opening. Her small body was painfully yanked past several by-standers and while still in shock; Setsu glanced up at the source of her surprise.

"There you are, you're late and everyone is waiting for you!" A large and angry man said to her as he pulled her through the opening and began walking her towards the stage.

"Wait, I think you have the wrong person!" she exclaimed as she struggled helplessly against his grip. Hurriedly, she was dragged along the side of the stage and towards the back of the stage. His large hands held so tightly onto her arm that Setsu was sure a bruise would result.

In a loud and angry voice, the large man retorted, "Quite the joker, aren't you? Now hurry! All the rest of the backup dancers are already done with costumes and makeup and are ready for the rehearsal! They've been waiting for you and the choreographer is already in a bad mood, so stop wasting time and hurry up!"

Looking at the maze of walkways, he continued to half drag and half walk her towards the back of the stage, where more people dressed similar to what she was wearing as "Setsu" stood gathered together.

Setsu raised her voice to a near shout as she tried to convey herself, "Listen mister, I am not sure who you think I am but I can assure you that you are mistaken! I am not that person and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Stopping in the center of the dancers, the man released her and hostilely turned a face that was filled with scorn towards her. With his chin jutted out aggressively at her, he asked, "Are you telling me you are not one of the backup dancers here for today's concert?"

"Yes! I am no dancer and I have never been a dancer", Kyoko nodded emphatically, hoping that she could finally convince him of his error. Her eyes were wide with the hope that the mistaken identity could be quickly rectified before trouble began to brew.

But her wish was dampened when the irate man roared, "Then who the hell are you and why are you wasting my time?"

Surprised and offended at the irony of the situation, Setsu turned a dark look on the man. "Wasting your time? You! You were the one that dragged me in here!" she hissed back.

Sho was just on his way to meet up with his troupe of back up dancers when he walked onto the scene of a beautiful blonde shouting angrily at his stage manager, while surrounded by the dancers.

Transfixed by the vision before him, he watched in fascination at the scene unfolding before him. His eyes were beaming with amusement and a wide grin spread across his youthful features as he listened in.

The girl had eyes that were lit with fire and her face was flushed with anger as she pitted herself against the fierceness of his stage manager. Sho took in her petite stature that was sexily adorned in a tight black leather mini-skirt, red button up vest, and a pair of hooker-like thigh high black boots.

His heart began thumping faster as he watched in captivation when she started shaking in anger, while holding her own against the fierce stage manager. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sho registered a familiarity of her anger but could not quite pinpoint the source.

Perhaps it was something about her stance and petite nature that reminded him a little of his childhood friend but waving the thought aside, Sho dismissed the thought as random and inconceivable.

Not in a million years would he expect Kyoko to be dressed so daringly and exhibiting such random misbehavior! Never, not the old fashion and boring girl from his childhood. What could have made him think that? He wondered as a frown crossed his astonished face.

"If you're here to see Fuwa Sho, then you should have said so already!" The enraged stage manager yelled back. His nostrils were flaring in his wrath.

"Fuwa Sho?" Kyoko barely understood the situation she was in, when suddenly the mention of the familiar blonde of her childhood past caused her to go rigid with fury. _What does this have to do with him?_

As anger flooded her being at the mention of the arrogant singer, she furiously did a quick assessment of her environment, taking in the many onlookers. But once she sighted the offensive nemesis of her past among the spectators of the crowd, her entire composure slipped a notch.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she desperately held onto her alter ego Setsu and tried her best not to resort to her usual Kyoko antics. If that fool was the reason she was forcibly dragged into this mess, then there will be all hell to pay, Setsu promised herself.

Glancing back at the man that had mistakenly dragged her in, she fought the urge to jump towards the annoying man in full attack mode. Thanks to this idiot, she was creating a stir which was impacting her already hectic day. And thanks to him she was within talking distance of idiot number two, Fuwa Sho.

Just the thought brought her into full Setsu mode and made her ready to do any kind of battle to escape the situation she was currently in. Never in a million years would she have wished to come face to face with Sho while as Setsu but now that she was standing here before him, the last thing she wanted was for him to call her out!

"You're another of Sho's crazy fans aren't you? Isn't that why you followed me in? Was it to meet him?" He sneered at her while his eyes shown with contempt at her.

Choking on the assumption that the irritating man had made, she spit back out, "Are you looking to have your face shredded by me today, mister stupid idiot because you have now come very close to meeting death!"

Trembling in fury at the way everything was beginning to unfold, Setsu glanced around in livid anger. Her stance was clearly set for battle as she stood feet apart, chin up and hands tightly fisted at her sides.

Hurriedly rushing forward, Sho positioned himself between the leather beauty and his stage manager. Not wanting the irate beauty to end up doing something that she would later regret, he was ready to do whatever was needed to solve the situation.

After all, wasn't he the main attraction anyway? Hence, shouldn't he also play the hero to this very sexy fan of his? Taking the initiative and saving the damsel in distress was definitely something he could take advantage of later.

"Wait! This seems to be a misunderstanding." Sho reached out to hold both parties apart. His hands gripped both parties at their shoulders. And his touch was neither subtle nor strong but it translated his intention clearly to both parties.

"Miss, who are you? Were you supposed to be here?" he asked, as his inquisitive gaze leveled on hers.

Shocked and relieved beyond words that he did not recognise her, she shook her head and was about to answer when she was interrupted by the crazy fool that had placed her in the current situation.

"She's another one of your fans that tried to sneak in to meet you Fuwa-san. I was about to call security to have her thrown out for causing all this commotion but then you showed up."

Setsu sucked in an indignant breath at the outright lie and her eyes darkened with rage. Never in a million years could what he have said _ever_ be the truth. In fact the mere closeness of Sho was beginning to rattle her enough that she was nearing her boiling point.

"No, don't do that to one of my fans! I'll not have anyone ever treat a fan like that." Sho magnanimously ordered.

Turning to face the beauty in front of him, he flashed his most brilliant smile while offering his arm towards her. As if in compensation for the day's misunderstanding, he sweetly said to her, "Come with me, Miss. I'd like to show you around and give you a tour of where I will be performing tonight"

Flabbergasted at the sincerity of Sho's words, Setsu stared at the singer. Unmoving and slightly on the verge of hysteria, she kept her eyes focused on the blonde singer as she continued to stare wide eye at his beaming smile.

Could this be true? Was this really happening to her? She wondered as she scrutinized him for a long moment. Reaching a shaky hand up towards Sho's arm, Setsu shot the annoying manager one last look of disdain before she accepted Sho's invitation.

Although his assistance was unwelcome, Kyoko decided to continue playing the role of Setsu and pretend that she wasn't disgusted by the arrogant singer that was obviously too stupid to recognise who she really was! _**Shoutaro, you really are a clueless fool**_. She thought as she allowed him to escort her away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, this is my edited version of Reinventing Kyoko, hope you like this newer version.**


	2. Chapter 2 Setsu and Sho

"You already probably know who I am but I have yet to find out who you are," Sho smiled as he continued to walk arm in arm with the petite blonde. Although he was extremely attracted to her, there was something about her that he found extremely confounding.

The more he stared at her the more familiar her face was becoming. However if it wasn't for the blonde hair and silver eyes, he would almost have thought that she bore a striking resemblance to his childhood friend.

Again! He shook his head mentally as he quickly dismissed the foolish thought that had entered his mind. _**This was definitely not his childhood friend!**_ He continued to convince himself.

"You can call me Setsuka", she smiled a wickedly sexy smile, as her small hands and sharp nails dug into this forearm. _**I can't believe this idiot really doesn't know it's me. Now is the time to have a little revenge on him and to see just what this clown behaves like to one of his fan girls. **_

Setsu continued openly flirting with Sho. A wide and forced smile was plastered on her upturned face as she followed his lead around the set. Inside her body was screaming at the close contact she had with him and forcing herself not to resist his overtures, she continued her guise.

"Back there were the dancers that will be accompanying me tonight, while I perform. And should you be free tonight, I can arrange for you to have special seating. We'll even be throwing an after concert party for a select few that you should definitely come to and meet the rest of the people involved with my concert."

His smile widened as he gazed into her grey eyes. His boyish good looks would have been extremely devastating to Setsu had she not already known him for the weasel that he was.

"What do you think? Do you want to hang out with some really cool people tonight?" Sho flashed another flirtatious smile. But this time his voice held a pleading, if not slightly whining ting as he continue to urge her to come.

_**Like I would give a damn about hanging out with anyone you looked up to! **_Kyoko thought in disgust. But in true Setsu mode she answered indifferently, "Well, I originally have plans to dine with someone already cool, so I'll have to think about it."

"Why don't you bring them along? This is one of my biggest open air concerts and I'm sure you'll have a great time. Plus, the after party is not something just anyone gets to go to. It's a once in a lifetime event in itself!" Beseechingly, Sho continued to persuade her to come. All the while, he engaged her in a casual walk towards a trailer near the back of the stage.

_**Ha, ha, ha, no one ever says no to a great after party! **_Sho thought to himself, as he escorted her around the back of the large stage and towards his own personal trailer, where he planned on giving her the real tour.

His mind was already on the possibility of having this beautiful fan of his completely satiate his growing desire. The idea of holding and touching her sexy body was so tantalizing that he had to rearrange himself against the sudden arousal that was forming in his jeans.

Hoping she would not decline his invitation, Sho searched her strikingly gorgeous profile and was satisfied when she glanced back up at him in open adoration. Moments like this made being a celebrity so much more interesting.

_**Something's just never change, do they? Shoutaro, you are still an incredibly arrogant jerk with nothing but having fun on your mind. **_Forcing a giggle out, Setsu reached up with her free hand and touched his youthful cheek.

His skin was so soft and it reminded her of the cosmetic commercial he once starred in, trying hard not to lose her composure, she looked away from him, as her hand still against his face. Her body internally raged as she again remembered how Sho knew she loved cosmetics and how annoyed she had been when she saw his commercial.

Kyoko had to remind herself to come back from her angry memories and to answer his question. Forcing herself to stand up straight, she leveled a pair of seductive grey eyes on him and brought her lips close to his ears as she whispered, "Do you really want me there?"

Swallowing against the seductive nature of her request, Sho felt his heart beat erratically in his chest. "Yes," he breathed out.

Drawing back from his ear, so that she could see the full impact of her words, she traced the outline of his lips with an index finger before giving her answer. "Sho, I would be honored to come but I cannot give you a definite answer now." She purred at him as her index finger made its way back to his cheek.

A coy smile plastered across her bedazzling face as she watched a flicker of disappointment flash across his eyes before he hid behind another one of his popular smiles.

Reaching out to capture her hand, Sho held it against his lips and pressed a kiss against the tips of her fingers. A move that he knew would melt the heart of any of his female fans; he followed with a seductive nibble as he slipped her fingers into his warm mouth.

"Maybe you just need some extra convincing to persuade you a little?" he whispered in a husky voice against her fingertips, before opening the door to his trailer and pulling her in.

Kyoko was surprised by the luxurious trailer that was assigned to Sho. Her own status as an actress always had her sharing a moderate to lower class looking trailer with whoever else was acting.

Looking around, she was hardly noticing that Sho had already started backing her up toward the dark rich brown couch that faced the entrance. Sitting down first, Sho reached for her right hand as he pulled her onto his lap. Holding on to her tiny waist with both his hands, he looked up towards her, already anticipating his next move.

A surprised gasp escaped her as she landed firmly on his lap. Her eyes flashed a warning at the singer but it was already too late as his face descended towards her and his lips locked hungrily onto hers.

Instantly, his strong hands reached up to hold her face in place as he assaulted her mouth, forcing her lips to part for his demanding kiss. A groan of lust tore from his chest as he deepened his kiss.

The attraction Sho felt for this girl was beyond his wildest imagination. Whether it was stirred on because she reminded him of Kyoko or whether she was just so his type, he wasn't sure but his body was craving her so intensely that he was unable to rein in his ardor for her.

Seated on his lap, Kyoko began to lose self-awareness as she was coaxed by the more sexually experienced singer into kissing him back. Wave after wave of emotion ranging from anger to bitterness to frustration and hostility took over her being as she began to respond in violent passion to her nemesis.

Was this how he would kiss his fans? Was this how he held them and treated them while she was alone at home waiting for him to return to her side? Bitterness and rage filled her soul to the brim until it overflowed and crashed against her very nature.

_**This man really needs to be taught a lesson for all the unfaithfulness he had subjected me to. **_Kyoko thought as she forced herself to kiss him back. Their kiss took on a voracious twist as she half bit and half kissed him back, her ire barely being sated as she struggled to restrain her temper and not just bite at him instead.

Her small hands slid up his chest and her nails dug into the collar of his silk black shirt, pulling him roughly towards her as her tongue dueled fiercely with his in his mouth. She wanted to scratch at him with her nails and watch him bleed but instead she dug her nails into the back of his nape which wrung a gasp from Sho.

Nothing in all of Sho's sexual experience would have prepared him for her response as her teeth bit down hard on his lips before she began sucking on the bleeding site that she had incurred.

He remembered the last passionate kiss he had shared but it was with his childhood friend, Kyoko who like this sexy vixen, had captured his lust with just a kiss. How similar they were in kissing and even in looks.

Suddenly an outrageous thought emerged though Sho's mind causing him to go ridged in shock. Abruptly, Sho broke from the kiss while holding both her shoulders away from him, he gazed intensely into her eyes.

Focusing again on her features he studied her in greater detail this time. Yes, the luscious lips, the feminine chin, the small nose, even the floral smell of her shampoo were the exact same; everything about the violent beauty was just like Kyoko except instead of her warm golden eyes, this beauty had eyes the color of molten silver.

_**This is Kyoko! I know it's her by that kiss, the way her tongue moves in my mouth was exactly the same as Kyoko. It's got to be her! I'm sure of it now! **_Sho thought as he finally put two and two together.

Looking into her scorching hot gaze, Sho lost himself in their deep dark pools and he couldn't release her even if he wanted to. His gaze trailed down towards her neck where he began to descend his lips onto its soft white skin.

His hands slowly pressed her down and onto the couch as he positioned himself above her soft womanly curves. A low groan left him as he began to burn with desire for her and his mind lost all function when his tongue tasted the warm skin of her neck.

Laying on the comfortable couch, Kyoko was lost to the burning passion inflaming her senses, as Sho embedded himself on top of her and between her legs. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kyoko left behind her anger and was now driven by an unfamiliar emotion that Sho was rousing up.

In her innocence, she was unable to compete with his advance skill and while falling deeper into his seductive trap, Kyoko was unable to resist his advances. As his lips began to nibble along the curvature of her sensitive neck, Kyoko's breathing quickened in response.

One of his hands slid over towards her shapely hip, while his other hand remained still on her shoulder. His lips continued trailing light kisses along the right side of her neck, occasionally stopping to nibble and lick.

Unaware of what was now happening and locked deep into Sho's heated seduction, Kyoko responded by slowly exploring the hard chest above her and running her small hands over the exposed skin from his barely buttoned up long sleeved shirt.

Lust exploded in Sho's mind as Kyoko's hands pressed up and over his chest and came to a stop over his taut nipples, only to dig her thumb nails into his brown peaks. Her vicious onslaught of his body was raging a wild fire in Sho's body as he fought back down his passion.

Kissing her collarbone with his heated mouth, he lifted his hands over her body and they began to roam down her neck, past her collarbone and towards her firm breast.

Cupping her breasts in his hands, Sho lost all sense of reason as his lips followed suit. His mouth sucked along the soft white cleavage that was exposed above her vest, while the blaze of his passion was flamed by the heated moans of his love beneath him.

Pressing his hard length against her tiny waist, his hand trailed up her thigh lifting the hem of her skirt and exposing her lacy black underwear. Gripping both her hips firmly with in his strong hands, he held her in position, so that her sensitive middle core would feel his hardness as he slowly rubbed himself between the apex of her thighs.

Kyoko's soft moans were driving him wild with passion and her small hips were responding in like motion to his. Taunting him and forcing him to engage her in more foreplay, Sho could have never imagined her passionate responses.

Who would have imagined his once old fashion and boring childhood friend could become the ravishing beauty burning him up with desire. He wanted her with a wild thirst but knew this was not the time, nor the place to make that happen.

"Will you let me love you? Will you promise to never leave me again?" He whispered against her ribcage as he watched her respond to his seduction. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were shut tightly as she arched her body up to meet his.

Gazing at her lovingly, his hips continued to grind in a rocking motion, rubbing his hardened leather clad member against her lacy black underwear. Sucking in her breath, fire exploded between her legs with every compression of Sho against her wet warmth.

Kyoko's eyes remained tightly shut while all thoughts and reason had left her. She was burning up in desire and felt fire envelope her sensitive lower core and spread all over her body. Her mind screamed for more and her body ached in yearning for his as she felt him thrusting himself against her heated middle.

She barely registered his soft whispers against her skin and did not even notice his fingers unbuttoning her vest, exposing her soft breast to his melting hot gaze. As his hungry mouth covered her erect nipple, a gasp of pleasure tore from her throat in response.

His hands firmly held her buttocks in place, as his mouth suckled greedily over her firm breast, all the while he continued his slow thrusting motion. Kyoko was completely lost to the new sensation building within her.

In her daze, she was unable to comprehend what Sho was doing to her let alone understand the words he was spouting from his decadent mouth. Like a lamb led to the slaughter, Kyoko responded to Sho's ministering and did so without even knowing.

"Don't leave me again. I want you to stay with me forever. I need you. Please stay with me forever." He continued to whisper against her sensitive nipple in between suckling. Whimpering beneath him, Sho watched as she arched her back towards him offering up her beautiful breast to his ravenous mouth.

Neither of them heard the knock on the door, nor noticed the surprise look cast their way by the female manager making her way into the trailer.

"Sho..." she boldly interrupted, knowing that work came first. She continued to call out his name a little louder, "Sho! We need you to begin rehearsal on stage now."

Standing at the door of his trailer was Shouko, with an apologetic look of embarrassment plastered on her face. Lifting himself quickly off the passionate and intoxicating beauty beneath him, Sho stood up quickly to stand in front of her in order to shield her from the curious gaze of his manager.

"The band and the dancers are all waiting for you on the stage. Rehearsal was supposed to begin 15 minutes ago." Shaking her head, Shouko gave him a look of disapproval.

"I'll be right there just give me a few minutes." He curtly replied. His eyes were still darkened with passion as he tried to compose himself in front of his manager.

Realisation shot through Kyoko as she abruptly sat up from the interruption. All sanity returned and she swiftly scurried up from the couch. Wanting to flee the scene of her madness, she hurriedly buttoned up her vest and rearranged her clothing while shielded behind the tall blonde singer.

"We don't have a few minutes, Sho! Tonight's performance is scheduled in the next couple hours and you're not even ready for the dry run even though that should have taken place already. Get yourself on the stage right away and stop fooling around!" Shouko continued.

She had more to say but was interrupted by the petite beauty that came strutting out towards her from behind Sho. Proudly with her head held high, the sexy leather bound blonde was not shy as she faced Shouko. Meeting her curious onslaught with a pair of unwavering silver eyes, Shouko was unsettled by the intensity that laid beneath her dark gaze.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sho called out to her as he reached for the proud beauty.

"I'm leaving." she responded without looking back, nor stopping.

"Will you come again tonight? I want to see you again!" Desperation made his voice peak as Sho followed her out his trailer.

Sho had already lost her once but now that she was standing in front of him, he was unwilling to let her walk out on him again. Especially after the intensity of her response to his advances, he felt that if she left, he would never see her again. And at this point he was ready to do whatever it would take to make her return to his side.

Not answering, Kyoko continued walking away holding her head high with all the pride she could muster as Setsu. Meanwhile, her inner being returned back into a cold and indifferent attitude, as she welcomed back Setsu's demeanor into the situation.

"Wait!" Sho shouted as he stopped her when he captured her right wrist in his left hand. Spinning her around to face him, he examined her face for an answer to his question.

Not finding any, he reached into his shirt side pocket and pulled out his phone. Next, grabbing the purse she had strung along her left flank, he opened it and extracted her phone. Exchanging phones, he tossed his into her purse before handing the purse back to her and slipping her phone into the front pocket of his pants.

"Now, you'll come!" He weakly smiled as he waited for her response.

Not wanting to continue with this sham any longer, Setsu looked him straight in the eyes as she lied, "Fine, I'll come tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone this is the edited version of my original story. Hope you enjoy the added details.**


	3. Chapter 3 The hotel room

As Kyoko walked towards the entrance of the hotel, shame engulfed her with the memories of what had transpired between her and Sho. She could feel the warmth of an angry flush as it tinged her face red. Her heart beat was racing sporadically in her chest and her steps became larger and faster as she neared the hotel.

Along the outside of the hotel's entrance, she stopped as she spotted a garbage container. Spinning on her heels she walked determinedly towards it and reaching into her purse she removed his phone and tossed it into the garbage container, ridding her of the evidence of what had taken place. A small and brief wave of relief passed over her when she heard the small phone hit the bottom of the container with a sounding thud.

Despite the satisfaction she felt when she threw the phone away; she couldn't escape the gloom that quickly returned to her. Her steps became heavy as she slowly walked back to her hotel room where she stayed with her "brother" Cain.

Unable to prevent the guilt that began clouding her consciousness, she entered her hotel room with a heavy feeling of despair. Shutting the door close behind her, she was relieved that Cain was still on the set. Leaning back against the closed door, she shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth in the privacy of the quiet room.

It had only been 2 hours since she had left the movie set but it had felt like a lifetime to her. Thinking back at what had happened between Sho and herself, nausea began to build up in her and she hurried to the bathroom to vomit what was left of her morning breakfast into the toilet.

Wave after wave of guilt and shame came crashing against her as she remembered Sho's hands and mouth over her skin and body. Her slender body shook uncontrollably at the memory. With the pain of the memory still imprinted in her mind, her stomach lurch again in disgust.

Fighting another wave of nausea, she gathered herself from the bathroom floor. Turning on the shower, she hurriedly removed her clothes, climbed into the tub and began scrubbing at the areas that he had touched, trying to cleanse herself from the memories of his touch.

A cry of remorse and shame escaped from her as she started to scrub harder at her delicate skin to eliminate all traces of Sho from her body. Her skin swelled red as she rubbed it roughly but Kyoko did not stop. She could not stop. She remained in the shower scrubbing and soaping herself until the water turned from hot to freezing cold.

After what seemed like hours standing under the freezing sprays of the shower, her body began shivering and although her skin was painfully raw, her tortured mind did not register it.

Her mind had returned to Ren. Forcing herself to leave the shower, she wrapped her cold and naked form in the hotel's robe and walked over to his bed. Laying down in the middle of his bed, she willed herself back from her current nightmare.

_**It's over. I am no longer standing in the presence of that horrible man! It was all a nightmare! That wasn't really me. It couldn't have been me! I must have got carried away as Setsu. I was only trying to act her out, so that Shoutaro wouldn't recognise me. It was all a self-defense mechanism. There was no way I would have wanted Shoutaro's touch or kiss. It was just an act of Setsu**__._ She tried unsuccessfully to convince herself.

_**What will Ren think of me, if he finds out? Should I even tell him this happened? He's warned me never to let Shoutaro kiss me again. Didn't I just break the actor's rule of heart? I don't want to lose Ren because of my foolish actions. Can I hide this from him? Was it even me or was I just being Setsu? Would Cain be mad if he knew? Would that even count to Ren if I was pretending to be Setsu? I'm so confused. What should I do? I didn't know it would be like that. I didn't think he held that much power over me! Damn that Shoutaro, why does he still have so much control over me even after all this time? How could I be so foolish, how could I ever be forgiven if Ren ever found out? I don't deserve Ren as my senpai. Will he dump me? Will he ever speak to me again? Have I truly lost him this time? Have I gone too far? Will he ever forgive me? Can I ever get him to forgive me this horrible mistake? What have I done? How do I fix this? Will there ever be anything I could do to earn your forgiveness? I'm so sorry Ren, I know I have betrayed you. I know I deserve any form of punishment you give me. But please, please forgive me. **_

Anger and self-loathing built up over her small frame as she began to shake uncontrollably in Ren's empty bed. Sobbing in anguish, she fell into a restless sleep. Her last thoughts were of Ren's angry face should he ever find out about her shame.

* * *

><p>Walking into the dark room, it was nightfall when Cain returned. Taking a brief moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, he stood still in the dim room. In the stillness of the night, Cain was able to make out the sound of heavy breathing coming from the direction of his bed.<p>

Scanning the beds he quickly made out the small bundle laying on his bed and wondered at why she was in his bed instead of her own. He had been surprised when she had not returned to the set in the afternoon but knowing that she had seem restless over his behavior as Cain over the last few days, he wanted her to rest and recuperate.

Wondering what she had been doing today, he took into account her heavy breathing and realized she was in fact asleep in his bed. A wry smile curved at his lips at the notion of her sleeping in his bed.

As he walked over to her sleeping form, he pulled back the covers of his blankets, before tucking her under the soft folds and sat down silently beside her quiet form. His hips rested next to hers and the slight touch was dimming his mind as a rise of passion began to flow through his loins.

Lifting his hand to her face, his knuckle tenderly grazed her cheekbone as he felt the softness of her skin. Bending down towards her face, he kissed her eyebrow and watched as a small sigh escaped from her parted lips.

Her pink lips looked swollen but he wasn't sure if it was really so or if it was just the dark shadow of the night playing tricks with his mind. His hand traced the outline of her lips, they were so soft and inviting that he was very tempted to follow the lead of his fingers with his lips.

Mentally shaking himself, he slowly and silently removed his hand. Quietly lifting his massive form from his perch on the bed, he walked towards the bathroom to shower.

Cain was still wondering where he should sleep for the night, after he had showered and dressed for bed. Should he sleep in her bed instead? Looking over at the sleeping and tempting form of Setsu, he made a quick decision to get into his own bed. After all, this won't be the first time she slept by his side in his bed.

His heart began racing in his chest as he laid his head down beside hers. Slowly, he reached up to her face with a gentle hand and traced the outline of her eyebrows. Silently he watched as she slept, his eyes were gentle as he gazed adoringly at her features.

Her long lashes were closed tightly against her feminine cheeks and her mouth opened slightly as she breathed deeply in exhaustion. Taking in the beauty of her sleeping form, he again wondered at what was the cause of her exhaustion.

_**Was it because of all that had been going on between himself and his current state of mind? I need to take back control of who I am and not make any more mistakes with this role of Cain that I am playing. Setsu has been very patient and tolerant of me and I need to stop worrying her and stressing her out. I have to pull myself together, not just for my own sake or for the sake of the movie but for her sake as well. From today onwards, I will do whatever is in my power to make her not worry about me and I will do my best to bring back out all the good points that I know I am capable of. I owe at least this much to her. I owe her much more than this. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for my reckless behavior Setsu? Can you ever forgive me for all this and much more Kyoko? Will my deception push you further away or will you one day come to accept me for no longer being that fairy prince that I had lied to you about. Will you ever be able to like me even if I am no longer that boy you once knew? Is there anything I could ever do to earn back your trust? Is there ever anything I could do to even make you feel for me? **_

Reaching over, he caressed her smooth cheeks with his fingertips. He withdrew his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers before placing them over the softness of her lips. Unwilling to wake her up, he forced himself to stop touching her.

But within minutes, his body was aching to hold her and mentally groaning, he surrendered to his desire when he lovingly drew her into the cradle of his chest. Afraid to awaken her, his hand gently held onto her head as he continued to watch her in the darkness.

It was several hours later before her rhythmic breathing slowly lured his restless mind to sleep. And together the two slept soundly in the comfort of the warm bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone this is an edited and slightly different version of Reinventing Kyoko. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Uncontrolled passion

Setsu stirred in his arms, waking Cain up from his slumber. It was bright in the room and Cain lifted his slumber hazed head up from his pillow to note the time. At the same time, Setsu's eyes opened and gazed sleepily at him.

Neither moved from their position, as they stared silently at each other. They were both laying on their sides facing each other and Cain's large hand was dangling languidly off the side of Setsu's small waist. Neither registered the awkwardness of the position and both were fully aware of each other.

Slowly and self-consciously, Setsu snuggled deeper into Cain's chest as she seeked more of his warmth and comfort. Without speaking Cain drew her towards his large frame, welcoming her into his strong embrace, as his heavy head rested on the crown of her forehead.

With her face buried in the large wall of his chest, he was barely able to hear her muffled greeting. And nodded in response to what sounded like her wishing him a good morning. A lazy smiled curved the edges of his lips as his hand began to caress the silk of her hair.

"You're so warm and I don't want to get out of this comfortable bed." Setsu whispered into his chest. Her request though soft was not missed by Cain who tightened his hold on her.

"Then don't, it is still early and we still have a couple hours before I need to get to the set," he replied in a sexy drawl. A warm flood began to flow through her veins as his right hand glided down the small of her back where he began to caress her lower lumbar.

"I love being in your arms Cain. You make me feel so protected and safe." she sighed.

"That makes me happy to hear Setsu," Cain answered as he lowered his face to see her better.

"I love you Cain." Setsu added softly, as she began to melt into the comfortable warmth of his strong embrace.

Ren's hands stilled for a fraction of a moment before he realised that she had called him Cain and not Ren. Looking hastily away from her, he tried to still the quickening of his heart. The notion of her ever loving him as Ren had never truly taken formed in his mind and he was slightly shaken at how badly he wanted that to be a reality.

"I love you too, Setsu" he replied softly in her hair when he had regained his composure.

"Would you still love me if I did something horrible Cain?" Setsu asked as she tore away from the comfort of his arms and looked intently into his eyes. Her eyes were huge and mesmerizing as the golden flakes were vivid against the brown of her eyes.

"What do you mean by horrible? I don't think I could ever stop loving my beloved little sister," Cain replied as he returned her look with an intensity of his own. He was not sure of what she was implying but was becoming curious as to where she was headed with the conversation.

Everything about her stance, the way she was staring wide eyed at him, the way she was nibbling on her lower lip, even the way her small hands had fisted up against his chest; told him that she was holding onto a heavy burden. Wanting to help her resolve the situation, Cain gave her a gentle smile to encourage her to speak.

Wondering if she should tell Cain the truth of what happened yesterday, Setsu swallowed a dry lump in her throat and was about to release her secret when a sudden gleam in Cain's eye changed her mind.

_**Not yet, I just can't do this now. I know he'll be angry and after all that has been occurring in the last few days since the filming, Cain has been fighting enough battles of his own. What right do I have to torture him with this kind of news now? I need to wait until he has regained better control of himself before I tell him about Shoutaro and myself. I need to shoulder this battle myself and wait for him, for the sake of the movie and for his sake. Even if my guilt eats away at myself, I need to respect his needs above my own. I, as Setsu, am here for his sake and not the other way around. I need to wait till he's ready and not jeopardize him and his movie.**_

Cain watched as her gaze dropped and she slowly shook her head. The frustration was still apparent in her demeanor, as she turned a tightly clenched jaw away from him.

"Never mind, I was only wondering if that were true," she followed with her eyes still lowered from his.

Unsure of why she was trying to be evasive, he reached down with a firm hand and held up her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his as he gently coxed, "What did you do Setsu?"

"Nothing! I was only joking Cain, I haven't done anything at all." Her voice trembled as it reached a higher octave level when she tried to avoid his gaze.

Fearing that he would be able to unlock her secret, Kyoko tried harder at acting Setsu out. Forcing a calm and composed smile onto her face she steadily met his gaze again and quickly decided on a contingency plan in order to sidetrack him.

"Setsu, why do I not believe you?" Cain inquired, though he was struck by the dazzling and seductive nature of her current smile.

Reaching up to the back of his neck with both arms she pulled his head down towards hers, trying to stop his interrogation, she did the only thing she knew how to do to stop herself from speaking, she lifted her lips to meet his in a crushing kiss and silenced his questioning.

Ren was shocked by her forwardness. He was halfway about to dislodge himself from her kiss to ask her if she had lost her mind, when a loud groan escaped from her. Her eager kiss, hit true to its mark as it pierced into his consciousness and in return, he gave himself over to the softness of her lips.

Molding her petite form to his larger physique, his hold on her tightened when he pressed her into his aroused body. The softness of her body melted easily into his stronger form and Ren was losing his mind in the urgency of her mouth against his.

Nothing could have prepared Kyoko, for the deepening response of Ren's tongue in her mouth. With just a kiss, Ren was able to dislodge all the bad memories of Sho from Kyoko's mind. Seeking more of his ardor, she surrendered herself over to the demands of his heated mouth.

With the urgency of his hands forming her to his body and his tongue invading her mouth, Kyoko was finally able to begin to forget even the childhood memories of Sho. Wanting to fully erase Sho from her entirely, Kyoko desperately responded to Ren with an urgency of her own that only fed his craving for her.

Pressing her hips against the warmth of his hardened member, she allowed her hands to trail from behind his neck, back towards the front of his broad shoulders and down the planes of his chest wall.

All those time when she would create Ren dolls from her imagination, she now had the real thing beneath her fingertips and her heart desired to explore him thoroughly. Tracing the rigidity of his strong body she explored him with the palms of her hands.

But she became quickly unsatisfied because he was still fully clothed against her prying hands. Lifting her small hands to the buttons of his pajama shirt, her fingers began to fumble clumsily at them.

Once undone, she sighed in satisfaction as she spread his shirt wide open and felt the hardness of his pectoral muscles under the palms of her hands. Her hands continued its exploration and lowered over his abdominal muscles before returning to his chest.

The muscular build of his body washed away all doubt that Ren was definitely suited to be the most desired man in all of Japan. No one else was this beautifully and perfectly built. Fascination at his form caused her to continue her exploration of his chiseled body. And she timidly lifted her eager hands to his body only to have them run down his front thoracic a second time.

Unable to resist the temptation of her wandering hands and softness pressed against the bulging evidence of his desire, Ren leaned over Kyoko, slowly urging her onto her back as he positioned himself between her legs.

Her robe had come undone in the process and Ren's hands slide under its collar and he tugged the rest of her robe off her shoulders down to her waist. His eyes beheld the exposed creamy white skin and the fullness of her beautiful breast.

Unhindered by any clothing, both his hands moved up her waist to cup each of her firm breasts, molding her with both hands. Drunken with the softness of her naked warm skin laying under him, he dropped his mouth over her lips to taste the sweetness of her in a urgent kiss.

Kyoko groan into his mouth in response to the fire that was building up within her. Heat spread between her legs as he continued to kiss her and caress her body. Her body was craving him with each thrusting of his tongue into her opened mouth and she began to whimper under his heated touch.

Wanting and needing to explore more of her sweetness, his mouth left her lips to trail kisses down her neck before settling over her taut nipple and suckling at her tenderly. His mouth was wet and hot against her harden nipple and he tugged at the pink tip with his teeth and mouth.

More moans escaped her throat at the pleasure he was giving her with his demanding mouth. But Kyoko sucked in a loud breath when one of his hands drove under the rest of her opened robe and settled over the apex between her thighs.

Desire burned with Ren to the point of losing control when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear. Urgently, his hand found her wet flesh and he began to explore the wet folds of her heat. His thumb rubbed her clitoris, eliciting a cry of excitement from Kyoko as he shifted himself over towards her other nipple and latched on with a firm mouth.

Unable to stop her mounting desire for him, Kyoko arched her back allowing more of her breast to enter his eager mouth. Raising her hips to meet his probing hand, she burned for more of his touch.

Desperately, her hands found their way to his hips on their own and tugging at his pajama pants she wanted Ren to fill her senses completely with him. "Please, please", she cried as her fingers unsuccessfully tugged at his waistband.

In answer, Ren stopped what he was doing and quickly discarded what remained of the rest of his pajamas, along with what she had been wearing before settling back between her thighs.

His mouth rejoined hers in another passionate kiss and he felt her hands come up to lock itself behind his neck. Spreading her legs wilder with his knees, he continued his onslaught of caressing and pleasuring her.

With a probing hand, he found the center of her heated moist and penetrated her tightness with his index finger. Her hips lifted up to meet his finger as he continued to plunge deeper into her wet warmth.

Withdrawing his finger almost completely from her, he re-entered her wet cavity, this time with two fingers. In and out, he repeated the slow caress with his fingers as he prepared her for him. While with his opposite hand he rubbed the sensitive bud above her wet folds, driving Kyoko mad with his burning touch.

As his hands continued to invade her, she rocked her hips, meeting and matching the rhythm that he was creating. Coming closer and closer to the edge of release, Kyoko's breathing increased but her eyes flew open when Ren abruptly stopped.

Grabbing both of her hips in his strong hands he held her in place as he positioned himself at her opening. Rubbing himself experimentally against her wet folds he watched as she sucked in a breath in ecstasy. Satisfied, that she was ready for him, his eyes locked onto hers as he completely thrust himself fully into her tight warmth.

Shock and pain registered on Kyoko's face as he entered her, and a scream sliced through the quiet room. Ren recognised the scream that tore from Kyoko and it was then that the full impact of what was happening between them occurred to him.

Staring at the anguish on her face, his eyes were filled with concern. Holding himself still above her, he slowly lowered her hips. Unwilling to remove himself from her tightness, he rested himself above her.

"I'm sorry, it's over now. I promise I'll stop now but you need to relax or this will hurt more when I separate from you." Trying to ease her mind, he murmured against her left ear.

A tear of pain mingled with disappointment dropped from her eyes as she too realised the impact of what she had truly done to Ren. Trying to swallow back her tears because she did not want Ren to see her cry, Kyoko nodded in reply to him as he remained still and unmoving above her.

Kyoko could feel his warm hardness deep within her and she tried to relax herself against his large member. Slowly, he began to extract himself from her body and when he was completely out, he rolled himself off her and onto his side, holding her within the cradle of his arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen." He repeated over and over, into her hairline. His face was white with remorse and scrunched in self-disgust at what he had done.

Try as she did, she was unable to hold back her tears as she heard him speaking softly above her. As her tears finally escaped her, Kyoko unleashed a torrent of sadness onto his naked chest.

Her cries tortured his heart as she shook violently in his arms. Caressing her back with a gentle hand, Ren was powerless to stop her tears from falling. All he could do was hold her as she sobbed and trembled in his arms.

Kyoko wept bitterly as she recognized the depth of what she had done to Ren. Not only had she broken her vow about not breaking the actor's rule of heart but now she was guilty of using Ren to make her forget about Sho.

How much lower in esteem can she go? Ren who had always been kind and gentle to her deserved better and she had betrayed him by becoming a wanton and loose woman with no morals in his arms. She did not deserve his kindness nor his gentleness at a time like this. How could he ever forgive the gravity of what she had done to him?

With self-loathing, she emptied out her feelings of regret and self-anguish in his warm arms. Soaking the sheets with her tears, Kyoko couldn't stop herself from the self-incriminating thoughts.

Ren feared that she would cry herself sick as she sobbed uncontrollably; he knew he was to blame for stealing her chastity and could not even begin to repay the debt he now owed her. Was he ever able to pay any price for what he now had stolen from her?

Remorse filled his entire being as he clung tightly onto her crying form. Not sure of when if ever she would forgive him for his trespasses and fearing that she would never speak to him again.

His face was a mask of tortured pain as his tormented mind and shattered heart continued to plague him as he imagined all the possible cruel scenarios that ended with her walking out of his life once and for all.

Hysterically, Kyoko continued to cry until her tears ran dry. Her body felt like she no longer had a soul within her as she lifted up a heavy head to him and hiccupped a sad apology to him.

"I'm so sorry Ren, I've let you down," she whispered as her eyes glistened moist with tears and her face was strained in anguish.

"You've let me down? Kyoko, there is no way you could ever do such a thing!" he stated, shocked by her prior words, as he shook his dark head in denial of her incredible statement.

"I did Ren, I've used you and I don't deserve your goodness or your kindness. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry for everything!" Kyoko continued and her chin trembled with raw emotion.

"Kyoko, there is no way you can consider what just happened between us you using me! It's impossible. I was the one who took your virginity and not the other way around." Grabbing her by her shoulders, he gently shook her, trying to make her understand his reasoning.

"No but I did use you just now. Ren, please!" Kyoko covered her small face with shaky hands as shame and misery spilled into her.

Painfully, Ren held her tightly to his chest as he tried again to reason with her, "Kyoko, didn't you see how much I was enjoying myself in your arms, I was completely lost and if anything in my enjoyment, I was the one using you. Please stop this, don't blame yourself for anything that had just happened. Your innocence was lost and I am to be blamed for taking it from you. Will you forgive me?"

Knowing the deception that was playing out before her, Kyoko held out both her hands to his handsome cheek and touching his face gently she softly said, "Please Ren, there is nothing to forgive, you did not do anything wrong. I wanted you to do exactly what you did. One day, I will explain all of this to you but please don't ask me to do it now. Just know that I am deeply sorry for what happened."

Unsure of whether to laugh or cry, Ren decided to drop the issue. He was unwilling to continue the painful conversation with Kyoko. He was aware that like him, she was silently pleading for him to let the matter rest.

However, he was determined to one day fully understand what she meant and until she was willing to tell him, he would be patient and wait. He owed her that much at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone this is also an edited version of Reinventing Kyoko. Hope you like this version better!**


	5. Chapter 5 Quiet thoughts

After showering and dressing, Kyoko re-entered the empty and quiet room. Her wry eyes scanned the large and quiet room and became riveted on the incriminating bed where several hours ago, she had lost not just her virginity but also her self-respect.

The bed sheets were still stained with her blood but at least the evidence of her tears had long ago dried up. With miserable, sorrowful brown eyes she looked at the bed. The crumpled up sheets brought a bitter taste to Kyoko's mouth as she felt shame engulf her once again. Cringing from the bed, she took a step backwards and looked away.

The room smelled musky from their love making but the bright sunlight filtering through the windows made the overall room feel warm and comforting, unlike the dark and coldness that was eating at her being.

Folding her arms over waist, her slender body began to shudder involuntarily. Her body still ached with the remainder of Ren's hardness within her own small body. Emptiness entered her, as she remembered the loss of his body and warmth from her own. How she longed for him to hold her once more and to sooth away the ache that was still throbbing in her heart.

The sudden notion of how good it felt being in his arms did not surprise her as she remembered how she had been embraced by him before. But the way he smelled and the hard comfort that his arms had offered her, had her missing his presence which surprised her.

Taking an unsteady step towards the couch, she sat down on the cold leather and curled her legs under herself. Her small hands wrapped tightly around her waist as she began to rethink her situation.

The sadness in her heart was another thing that she did not quite fully understand. Was she sad over the loss of Ren's warmth and arms and was there a greater meaning to this? Or was she just still upset over the mishap that had happened because of her entanglement with Sho and usage of Ren's comforting lovemaking?

She couldn't forget how she had responded to Sho and how it contrasted with Ren. Was she such a wanton that both men were able to elicit such mindless sexual cravings from her?

Anger consumed her as she remembered Shou's rough touch and kisses, and once again a wave of nausea washed over her, forcing her to run to the toilet to empty out the contents of her stomach.

_**Shoutaro, you make me sick!**_ She thought as she leaned over the toilet.

Sinking back on her heels, she sat down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom and remembered Ren's gentleness lovemaking. A warmth spread through the pit of her stomach as she focused on his caresses and kisses, her lashes fluttered closed against her cheeks in contemplation.

Within seconds, her eyes snapped open as her thoughts couldn't help but return to Sho. Bolting to her feet, Kyoko smothered a cry of hysteria at her situation.

_**Both men...and within a 24 hour time span...oh God! What was I thinking? How could I have done that? **_Holding her face in her trembling hands, Kyoko continued to berate herself over the event and found that she was unable to forgive herself.

Unsure of how to proceed with Ren and where her next step with him would take her, Kyoko was determined to do whatever it would take to earn his forgiveness. Ashamed to the depth of her soul, she swallowed a painful lump in her throat. She was not even sure if she would ever be able to come clean with what she had done.

In the large bathroom of the hotel room, Kyoko stared at herself in the mirror as she confronted herself. Was there anyone one who would think kindly on her? Did she even deserve such a thing? Thinking back on Ren's kindness, Kyoko once again missed his embrace.

Once again she realised what a stupid fool she had been and how easily she could let Sho destroy her world. Gritting her teeth, her face became a taut mask of anger and bitterness.

_**Never again! Never again will I ever let you come near me or my body. You are the very darkness that I cannot retreat from, nor defeat in my own power but I will not be engulfed nor consumed by you ever again, Shoutaro!**_ She vowed as she straightened herself out, brushing the hair off her shoulder, her heart began to hammer steadily in her chest.

The image staring back at her in the mirror was a diminutive blonde but her eyes were bright within her pale face. Reaching over for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth again before heading out of the bathroom door.

She had spent enough time wallowing in self-pity and guilt, and needed to carry on with her life. She was finally done with all things concerning Sho and must now realise not only the waste of time and effort that he poised to her life but the possibility of further chaos should she ever allow him back into her life.

He was a poison that she could no longer endure and the only way to free herself from the bondage that he posed, was to once and for all separate him completely from her entire being.

Like the lifting of a heavy burden off her shoulders, admitting her weakness of him was the first step to realising what a danger he was to her being. She could no longer fool herself into believing that she was capable of fighting fire with fire, when it came to Sho, she was too aware of how much power he had over her. In order to move on with her life, prevention was better than the cure.

Sho was a part of her past that she no longer required, and it was now time for a fresh new start. It was time for her to search out her brother and rejoin him as Setsu. It was time to pick up the pieces of her life and move on, leaving her past once and for all in the past.

Cain was probably already on the set getting ready for the day and despite her bravery that she was feeling better, he had insisted that she remain in the room for the rest of the day in-order to rest.

His consideration of her condition further strengthened her resolve to continue to work on her ability at becoming Setsu, the kind of sister that was capable of watching over her strong brother and not the weakened creature that was currently present.

Standing up with her shoulders back and her chin up, Setsu placed a call for housekeeping before leaving the room and searching out her brother Cain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, hope you like this edited version of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 GPS tracking

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic and continue to support my efforts with your comments! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Several days had passed before Sho was able to find the time to look for the elusive Kyoko. Stepping into the awaiting car, he gave the driver the street address of where to go before he settled back comfortably into the plush leather seats.<p>

His eyes scanned the busy midday afternoon. A flicker of irritation flashed within its dark depths. Sho was in a hurry to meet up with Kyoko; his sense of patience was already wearing thin as rage began to boil within him as he thought about her.

Sho was furious that he had been stood up on the night of his performance. He had been so delighted over the possibility of having Kyoko there that he had even boasted to his band members and friends that he had a hot date for the night.

But by the end of the night, when she did not show up, he was so livid that he even left the after party that was especially arranged for him early. Opting instead to retire to his hotel room where he spent the greater part of the night thrashing the room, in true rock star format.

"Damn shape shifting demon soul sucker!" Sho bit the words out harshly as his face contorted into a mask of rage. A sneer of annoyance escaped him as his lips thinned in his contemplation of what else she else she had done to him.

To add salt to his injury, he had been completely humiliated in front of his band, his friends and the rest of the crew because they were aware that he was stood up. Not only had he been expecting her presence but he had even arranged with his stage hands to have special seating created just for Kyoko, so that he could watch her face, as he sang in front of the thousands that attended the concert.

A tirade of profanity left his mouth as he thought about how he had even personally told all the bouncers to make sure that she was allowed through security, despite already giving her his own back stage pass and ID! Holding his head in his hand, he silently groaned in embarrassment.

There was no conceivable reason for her not to have been allowed though, no matter which way he analyzed the circumstances. Which left him with only one possibility of what had happened that night, she had stood him up! Him! Fuwa Sho! The most talented, most handsome, up and becoming singer in all of Japan!

_**Who do you think you are? You're just a barely get by actress at best. Even more so, if it weren't for me, you'd still be that plain and boring country no name from Kyoto! **_Sho thought, as he contributed her success to himself and her initial association to him via the Prisoner PV that he had so magnanimously allowed her to be a part of.

_**If it weren't for me, Kyoko, no one would have given you a second look! But this is how you repay me? You barge onto my stage, seducing me with your sexy body then stand me up? Are you fucking with my mind?**_ _**This isn't over yet, I'm no fool and I won't let anyone make a fool out of me!**_ Sho vowed as he continued to feed his anger.

Glancing at his driver, he silently continued to fume as the car drove though the busy streets of Tokyo. _**If it weren't for the GPS in my cell phone, I wouldn't have even been able to trace your location. **_He thought as he traced the outline of her phone in his hand.

Lifting her phone to his lips, he remembered her soft lips and wondered why she had come to him that morning dressed in disguise. _**Was it for revenge? Or was she practicing for a new drama role? She obviously knew what she was doing to me, dressed like that! Was she trying out a new look or was that just for me?**_

His eyes narrowed and his hands fisted tightly while he rethought the notion of her being a shape shifter. His mind scrambled at the thought and he finally accepted that with Kyoko, he should just expect the unexpected.

A smile spread across his face as he remembered her introducing herself to him as Setsuka. _**Looks like you don't want me to know it's you…hmmm…very well Kyoko, I'll play your game. Just as long as you know in the end, I always get what I want. I'll be the winner in this game and I'll show you what kind of punishment you get for standing me up!**_

He licked his lips as he began to fantasize about her soft body beneath his and her firm white creamy breast in his mouth. His pants started feeling tight, and he had to rearrange himself as he began to grow hard at the thought.

Bringing her phone down to his hardness he pressed it along the outline of his erection and closed his eyes in satisfaction. A smirk escaped him as he placated himself with the thought. _**This will have to do for now. But I swear, by the end of this game you'll be riding me and screaming my name, Setsuka!**_

His thoughts were interrupted when the driver pulled up and along the curb of a prestigious 5 star hotel. Glancing at the singer in the back seat he said, "This is the place Fuwa-san, it's the location given by the GPS that you directed."

Looking out of the window of the car, Sho wondered if she had been staying at the hotel for long and if so, why. It didn't seem like the kind of place a plain country girl like her would ever use as an accommodation. However, perhaps she was climbing up a little in this world. Shaking his head from the thought, he wondered if he had underestimated her just a little.

Reaching for the handle of the door he instructed the driver to come back for him in an hour, before exiting the car and making his way towards the entrance of the hotel.

The hotel lobby was busy with early morning check-ins and check-outs among the guest. Sho made a mental note of the elegance and prestige level of the hotel guest as his eyes scanned the lobby.

All of them were carrying expensive and designer brand luggage and even the receptionist exuded a flair of posh professionalism that his own mother would envy. This was no cheap bottom of the barrel hotel and Sho was somewhat impressed by the exclusivity of the hotel.

Making his way across the lobby he stopped in front of the concierge station. "Can you locate a guest staying at your hotel?" He smiled up at the pretty receptionist.

"Certainly, sir. May I inquire as to the name of this guest?" She replied with professional courtesy.

Thinking quickly, Sho wondered if Kyoko would reside in the hotel as herself or under the alias Setsuka. Leaning forward towards the receptionist, Sho lowered his voice as he whispered, "Well I'm looking for the actress Kyoko but she might be registered under a fake name such as Setsuka?"

Noticing the gleam in his eyes and the dazzling smile that she was receiving from the handsome youth, the receptionist felt her breath catch and had to swallow quickly before she found her voice.

"Oh, then you must be talking about Setsuka Heel from the Heel siblings! Yes the actors, they checked in a few days ago and are rooming together in our suite. Unfortunately sir, it is against hotel policy to give out any of our guest's room number; however, I will be happy to convey any message you may want to leave for her" she said enthusiastically as she smiled brightly at the boyish singer.

Sho had stopped listening and his smile vanished to be replaced by a puzzled frown. His mind had come to a full stop after he heard her say the words "rooming together".

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Heel siblings? Do you mean she is sharing her room with another person?"

Sho was wondering if she was sharing her room with another female actress and his face masked his irritation at the thought of how bothersome that would be, if another person was around to interrupt what he had in store for Kyoko.

"That is correct sir, she is staying with Cain Heel, her brother." A professional smile flashed across the receptionist's face as she waited for the handsome blonde to respond to her answer.

_**Unacceptable! How dare she book herself into a hotel with another man! What the hell is she thinking? **_Sho thought, as rage mingled with jealously flashed across his face.

Choking back his anger, he asked the receptionist for a pen and paper before scribbling out a short note and handing it to the waiting receptionist. "Please see that she gets this as soon as possible!" he muttered, as all pretense of charm cleared from his tone when he flipped the folded note towards the receptionist and stormed away from her counter.

* * *

><p>There were several of the film crew that were also staying in the hotel and Kyoko was standing alone with them in the overcrowded elevator, as it briskly descended down towards the lobby.<p>

Wondering if Cain who had already left for the set earlier in the morning, was still in wardrobe or in makeup, Kyoko suppressed the urge to yawn. Locking her arms behind her back, she gave herself a quick stretch to loosen up her tired shoulders.

The elevator bell rang a soft ding as it reached the ground floor and the doors opened into the main lobby. Drawing her attention back to the opened doors, Kyoko made her way to the doors without another thought of how tired she had been feeling.

Just as Kyoko was exiting the hotel elevator along with the film members, she glanced up into the hostile eyes of Sho who was still walking through the hotel's busy lobby. As their eyes met, Kyoko stopped dead in her tract.

The rest of the film crew continued through the lobby barely sparing a glance at her, as was habit for them since everyone knew that the Heel siblings were an unfriendly click that did not invite or welcome the attention of the film members.

_**This isn't good!**_ Kyoko thought as she stood grounded to her spot, not daring to take another step. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she gazed disdainfully at the singer. Although she wanted to retreat back into the elevator and avoid the annoying singer, she stood her ground instead.

Since she was dressed in the character of Setsu and there were other film members around, she could not risk them seeing her behavior faultier uncharacteristically. Not Setsu, the proud and fearless sister of Cain Heel!

Also, not wanting to jeopardize her mission, she lifted her chin up in anticipation of the coming confrontation. Unfettered and unwavering, she remained calm and indifferent as Sho began to prance slowly towards her.

As an ominous smile spread across his face which got wider and wider with each step he took, Setsu's eyes remained leveled and fearless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone this is an edited version of Reinventing Kyoko, so it's slightly different from my first version, hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Bathroom discussions

Standing her ground while hoping that no one was paying them any attention, she hastily glanced around at her fellow film mates and noticed that several of them had begun to notice her absence.

Several inquisitive eyes met hers in curiosity while a few of them were openly staring their way as Sho was easily recognized by the film crew for being a popular singer. However, no one dared to interrupt them when they notice the hostile glance of the petite blonde sister of Cain.

With a scathing look of disdain, she was wordlessly threatening them and silently informing them to mind their own business. Setsu raised her chin a notch and returned her contemptuous gaze to the advancing Singer, appearing to the surrounding spectators as if she was indifferent to the coming onslaught.

Reaching her side, Sho towered over the beautiful blonde. His eyes blazed with even more fury as he registered her outrageous apparel. His glance slid from her hostile eyes to fully take in her current attire and his face reddened in annoyance.

This time she was wearing a sleeveless black leather dress which ended midway up her thigh. It had a middle zipper which zipped from the top of her square neckline all the way down to the hem and fitted her like a glove.

Beneath the hemline of her dress was a visibly protruding black leather garter belt, holding up a pair of black fish net stocking that showcased her amazing legs and dipped down into her ankle high heeled boots.

Although Sho was surprised that she looked even sexier than the last time he saw her, he was irate that his shape-shifting demon soul sucking childhood friend was becoming so mesmerizing.

Was this drop dead gorgeous blonde adorned in black leather really his childhood friend? Had she been hiding within the body of a plain boring local Kyoto villager all this time?

His body hardened in response to her exquisiteness and all thoughts of yelling at her for standing him up and for staying in a hotel room with another man vaporized from his mind as he got more aroused by the assessment of her body.

It did not escape Setsu's notice where his eyes had wondered to and it did not escape her notice when she saw his eyes darken in lust. As she began to feel more and more irritated by the visual assault that Sho was currently exhibiting, she shifted her weight and crossed her hands protectively over her breast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed in a low voice, trying to divert his attention from her body and keeping in mind the many spectators in the crowded lobby.

Managing to tear his focus away from the creamy round flesh above her neckline that she was now hiding beneath her arms, Sho's eyes were aflame with desire as he huskily replied, "I missed you."

Not sure of where this was headed but unwilling to start a scene in the very public lobby, Setsu nodded towards the corner of the lobby where a small hallway was present. "Follow me" she stated as she hurriedly walked towards the darken area.

A smile flashed across Sho's face as he complied. His stride was casual and slow compared to her brisk walk but Sho was enjoying the view of her slender hips swaying ahead of him as he followed behind her.

The click of their heels echoed loudly as they walked down the quiet hallway and through a door that was labeled "female". Standing in the middle of an impressive ladies powder room, Sho was surprised by the opulence and scope of luxury surrounding the room.

There were individual mirrors along the walls with low dimmed sconces on both sides of each mirror and marble dressing tables with accompanying necessities laid out. The room opened into the toilet section where small individual stalls signified their location. Swallowing his surprise, an appreciating smile spread across his face.

"Why are you here?" Setsu snapped, as she spun around to face the annoying singer.

"I thought you might want your cell phone back Setsu," A slight ting of mockery sounded in his voice as he flashed his most devastating smile at her.

Registering his smile but not responding in like, she jerked her head away as she ignored his comment and asked, "How did you find out I was here?"

"I traced the GPS on my phone. Why weren't you at my concert the other night?" He demanded in return. Although his anger had subsided to be replaced by lust, he was still uncomfortable with the fact that she had stood him up.

Reaching out towards her hair, he wrapped several stands around his fingers and kissed it. "I really missed you, you know." His voice became husky and his eyes gleamed wickedly as he leaned closer to her.

Kyoko's hand shot out to stop the progression of his lips from finding her mouth and laid her hand firmly across his mouth. Her eyes flashed with ire as she glared at him indignantly while taking a step backwards.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm not your toy, you arrogant jerk. Piss off, you don't get to touch me so familiarly!" she hissed at him.

Sho's eyes flashed a frightening hue before he stepped in towards her. Removing her hand from his narrowed lips, he held it tightly in one hand as he pulled her towards him.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Sho taunted, as he traced his finger across the leather neckline of her dress. His own lust was beginning to crossover into anger at her rudeness and Sho could feel his face heat up from the tone of her voice.

Slapping his probing hand off her, an incensed fire blazed in her eyes. "You no talent prepubescent want-to-be-singer, who do you think you are touching? I said get your cheesy second rate loser ass out of my face before I rip you to pieces!" She spat out between clenched teeth, as her annoyance fumed towards his proximity.

Sho's face froze at the shock of what she had said penetrated his mind. _**Did she just call me, no talent and second rate? **_

Incredulous, a flicker of surprised offense flashed across his rigid face. His nostrils began to flare and he raised an arrogant chin up at her. Unable to voice his mounting anger, Sho stared belligerently at her through narrowed eyes.

Unsatisfied at his lack of reaction, she was about to start screaming more offenses at him when several female voices carried down the hallway. At the same time, Sho suddenly caught her in his arms and shoved her into the furthest stall which also happened to be the largest of the toilet stalls.

He quickly shut the door and pushed her up against the side of the wall. Holding her pressed up again the side wall with his arms and hips, Sho leaned against her and lifted his right index finger over his lips. "Shhhh, they're coming in" he whispered.

As they stood with their faces a breath away, the door to the ladies room opened and several voices carried over towards them. The intruding women each entered into several stalls and continued talking unaware of the double occupancy of its last stall.

Lifting up eyes that held a murderous intent, Setsu remained silent as she stared at the darkened gaze of the blonde singer pressed up chest to chest against her. Suddenly, his hands caught her hands in a vice like grip and twisting them behind her back, he pinned her firmly against the wall. Pain shot through Kyoko's arms and under his forceful grip she was helpless to move.

Slowly, he began to press the fullness of his erection against her stomach. And a strangled gasp left Kyoko. Her eyes burned with a tempestuous fire as she buckled under his grasp while trying to push him off.

Breathing in the aroma of the annoyingly sexy vixen with a tongue of a viper that he held restrained, he slowly dropped his head to her mouth and was undaunted when she turned her face away, rejecting his kiss.

Instead he lowered his mouth to the scooping neckline of her dress and in exaggerated slowness, his right hand found the zipper and began pulling it down. After being angered by her tirade, Sho was not going to go easy on her this time.

Setsu, sucked in a shock breath as she watched her breast fall out of her garment and Sho's mouth locked onto a lacy black covered nipple. In anguish and fury, she stared in helplessness as her hands were still pinned behind her body by the enraged and passion inflamed singer.

She was outraged that her nipples were hardening in response to Sho's suckling. And livid with Sho for not realizing he was invading her body without her consent. Her mind held on to her wrath as she struggled not to respond to Sho's seduction.

With only one hand locked on to her two wrists, he continuing to hold her still and against the wall. Smiling in satisfaction at her defenselessness, Sho began to run his right hand up and down her left thigh.

His erection hardened painfully, as his hand sank beneath her dress, running up towards the apex of her thighs to find her moist wetness that was awaiting him. Amusement filled his heart at her unexpected arousal.

Unable to stop himself, Sho suckled harder at her breast. His lips chewing firmly on the tight nipples while his eyes watched Kyoko's face redden in passion and anger. With sheer delight, he grunted his pleasure as his right hand pushed her underwear aside and he entered her with two fingers.

Kyoko began to struggle against him as she fought on not to allow him further access into her aroused body. But her struggles were in vain as her small form was no match against his larger and manly build.

Incapable of loosening her hands from behind her back, she was unknowingly adding to Sho's lust every time her body buckled up against his as it rocked his hard erection enticingly against her stomach.

Fueled on by her body's erotic movement, Sho was beyond control and his lust had fully taken over. His fingers continued to plunge in and out of her wet sheath as his thumb rubbed in circular motion against her clitoris.

Kyoko's struggles stopped as she felt a sudden ripple of ecstasy erupt though her sending her shuddering against him. Wave after wave of pleasure passed over her as her muscular and tight walls clenched onto Sho's fingers.

Looking up at her, Sho watched as she closed her eyes in surrender to her orgasm. Rubbing himself up against her stomach, his own body climaxed as he watched her orgasm.

Neither of them spoke, as they both stood in the aftermath of each other's orgasm. Kyoko rested her head weakly against the wall of the toilet stall, her eyes were closed tightly as she listened to the sounds of the women that had already left the toilet stalls but were now primping loudly in the powder room.

While Sho rested his head over the top of her forehead, his lips trailed kisses over her damped skin. As silently as he could, Sho unzipped his pants and pulling toilet paper off the roll, he began to wipe himself.

All the while Kyoko remained motionless, no longer fazed by what was happening around her. Even the fact that the door of their stall was not locked, did not matter to her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, this is another edited version of Reinventing Kyoko with some clarification to the scene. Hope you like it.**


	8. After the climax  Sho vs Kyoko

Strangely the soft murmurs from the ladies that were continuing in the powder room were comforting to Setsu. At some point in their tryst, a different batch of women must have entered and were now using the stalls several feet away from where she and Sho were standing.

Setsu forced herself to focus on the conversations that were going on in the ladies room rather than think about what had just transpired. Her mind was almost numb as she continued to listen for those voices, while her body still tingled and sweat was beading down her heated skin.

She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and her racing heart beat was pounding in her ears. With her eyes still closed, Setsu waited in an almost deep meditative state as she rested her head on the side wall of the stall with Sho heavily slumped over her.

The minute the last voice left the ladies room, Setsu's eyes snapped wide open and she shoved Sho off of her. Unsteadily exiting the stall, she stepped towards the washing basin and quickly grabbing a tissue, she dampened it and began wiping herself starting from head down.

Her hands were rough against her flushed skin but Setsu did not care, she would have felt nothing even if her skin peeled off. Her mind was so focused on removing all traces of Sho's touch that she could not even begin to think about anything as inconsequential as pain.

Startled, Sho followed her out the stall but when he saw what she was doing, he quickly turned around to offer her privacy. His voice cracked as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for what happened, "I'm sorry, that wasn't want I intended to do…I…"

"Shut up" Setsu snapped at him, unable to tolerate even the sound of his voice.

"No! Let me speak!" Sho continued, "What just happened wasn't really me, I was just angry and it got out of control. Whenever, I'm with you I start to lose control. You just make me feel like I'm losing my mind and deep down inside I know that you're the one. That we belong together!"

Behind him, Setsu's face darkened with rage as she couldn't believe the words that he dared to utter at her. And a dark aura of hatred clouded around her with spiritual daggers each resembling tiny versions of her reached out in deadly malice towards Sho's back.

Sho continued on in his explanation oblivious to what was forming behind his back. "I know that there is no excuse for what we just did and that when we make love again, I promise you I won't degrade you like that. I wasn't right to do that to you here and I am so sorry can you forgive me?" Sho asked while a weak smile curved at his lips.

A snort escaped Setsu, as she digested his plea for forgiveness. Tossing the wet tissue away from her, she hissed, "I will never forgive you. I never ever want to see you again. Don't ever come near me or seek me out again. I absolutely hate you to the point of numbness!"

Surprised by her venomous words, Sho turned around and his face paled as he watched the beautiful angry blonde spew her spiritual daggers of hate at him.

"Kyoko wait, you know that wasn't me, I really care about you and about us!" He stammered, all the while trying to reason with her by calming his voice down. At the same time, his heart was slamming in his chest and his eyes were wide with desperation.

Shocked that Sho referred to her as "Kyoko" she said, "So you knew it was me? All this time and you knew…" Her voice trailed off in broken weakness as she dropped her head into her small hands. Kyoko's body went rigid and she stood in complete stillness with barely the sound of her breath echoing in the bathroom to indicate her presence.

Knowing that she was hurting and feeling responsible for what he had done, Sho took a hesitant step in her direction. His face registered his regret as he looked helplessly at her. Wanting to comfort her, he reached out both his hands to try to hold her but failed when she abruptly slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever come near me again" She hissed, while backing up away from him. Her eyes were shining with animosity as she glared up at his pale face. The muscles in her throat were constricting painfully and she gulped in a deep breath to compose herself.

Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, Sho's hands returned limply to his side, "Kyoko, I'm sorry. Listen you know me better than that. We grew up together, we lived together, you were like a girlfriend to me…" He tried to reason with her as he watched her silver eyes turn a shade darker.

"Girlfriend, are you joking? Now you consider what I was in our past your girlfriend? Have you forgotten boasting to Shouko about me being your maid? Someone you called plain and boring? Wasn't I only good at housekeeping? Stop lying to yourself Shoutaro! And stop lying to me!" she retorted back, her voice breaking in anguish and bitterness, "While you were everything to me, I was nothing to you. How much more are you going to delude the situation? Don't you remember tossing me aside like a used tissue paper?"

"Kyoko, that's not true! I mean it's true a little bit but you know me better than anyone else and you know that we belong together. We grew up together. You were always more than just a friend," Sho urged on while the palm of his hands began to sweat as he fisted them tightly at his sides.

Studying the scornful look she casted at him, Sho continued in a shaky voice, "You just have to understand that I was just starting out and now that I'm here. We can start again! I think about you and consider you more than just a childhood friend!"

His face registered his desperation as he seriously looked for a way to connect with her, knowing that he had to convince her of his new found sincerity in order to remain with her.

"You considered me? How were you considering me Sho? Was it when you left me alone at nights hoping to see you, while you stayed out late fooling around behind my back? Or was it when you left me juggling several jobs to support you while you had enough money to buy your own apartment and pay for your fancy manager, whom you were even sleeping with? Did you even consider me as I left home and school for you to wait hand and foot on you while your company paid for your high school education? Which part of you was thinking about me and considering me, Sho?" she bit out, trembling in fury and indignation over the painful memories that had left a deep scar on her. A scar that resulted in her locking away all semblance of her heart and vowing never to love again.

Sho's heart started thumping in panic as the truth of every word she uttered stabbed him painfully in his heart. Taking in her vividly beautiful features that were now contorted in bitterness and loathing, his stomach twisted in knots from the wounds he had inflicted on her.

Still he did not want to loose Kyoko, not after developing a new found awareness of her and not after finally realising how important she was to him. He knew that he no longer deserved her trust. He knew he had been wrong to have used her so foolishly but he was sure he could make it up to her if she would only allow him a second chance.

"Please Kyoko, let's just do this again. Give me a chance. I promise to treasure you and make you that happy fairy princess you used to dream about being." He pleaded earnestly, struggling with all his might to make her forgive his past.

"You ripped out my heart and killed all possibility for any of my princess happy endings, Sho. I will never be that princess from my youth and it was you that destroyed the old me, so don't try to pretend you can rebuild it" she sputtered, unable to even look at him as she held her hands tightly over her pacing heart.

"That's not true! You're not so different that you are no longer able to be that girl who can love again! This isn't the real you." Sho desperately forced though to her by shaking his head in denial.

"Take a good look at me again Sho, I am no longer that old Kyoko anymore, she's 100% dead. And I will never love you again." Kyoko adamantly stated in reply, her words held a finality that was reinforced by the brilliant sparks of conviction emitting from her eyes.

Shaken by her words, Sho reached up his hands towards her in a gesture of a plea. "Just give me a chance to mend this. I'll prove to you that I've changed!" Sho tried pleading again, flashing a weak but broken smile at her. The boyish looks that was his staple were distorted from his remorse and his shoulders were slumped over as if in defeat.

Glaring at Sho, Kyoko took a deep breath before answering. "Fine, if you want to prove to me that you are no longer the selfish Shoutaro from the past then just leave me alone and never speak to me or come near me again. You are nothing more than a bad memory from my past that I just want to erase and have absolutely nothing to do with ever again." She breathed out her words in a near hysterical cry before spinning on her heel and leaving the devastated man standing alone in the middle of the ladies room without another glance back.

Walking out of the room she left her wretched childhood friend that she once loved in a heap of brokenness. Lifting her chin up and pulling her shoulders back, Kyoko walked away. The sound of her heels echoed down the quiet hallway.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn It!" Sho kicked the toilet stall doors as he vented his frustrations and pain, knowing this time he had truly gone too far and not knowing how he could ever fix that which he had broken, he collapsed to his knees.

Was this how she felt when he turned his back on her? The realisation cut through to his conscious and spurred his self-loathing.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, I'm truly sorry for every cruel thing I ever said to you and about you. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that I used and abandoned you," he whispered to the empty room, his shoulders shook at his quiet remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! I'm so happy that you are all supporting me and hope I have not shocked too many of you with where the story line has headed. But rest assure, I will try to lighten up the mood in the next few chapters and settle your craving for more Ren moments! **

**As for my last chapter, yes I know it was extreme and maybe some of you think it's OOC for Setsu to even be going head to head with Sho. But that was the premise of my story and so that's why I wrote it. LOL.**

**Please continue to R & R, it helps me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9 What's wrong with Kyoko

It had been several weeks that had passed by since the morning of their "love making" and Kyoko was glad that Ren had not persisted in an explanation from her. Although since that day, there was never any moment when either of them had broken out of their characters as Setsu or Cain.

Cain continued on as if nothing had transpired between them and Setsu continued to be there for him supporting him whenever he needed, which mostly consisted of making sure his meals were available and having whatever minor incidental need of his met, should there be one.

Today's filming schedule was going to be just as hectic as the last few days, with several action scenes yet to be completed. But Setsu was worried because today also involved filming a few stunts where Cain will personally be involved.

Setsu sighed as she thought about how Cain always insisted on endangering himself by doing his own stunts. She was convinced the man thrived off of danger. Placing a large pot of tea down on the table, she reached over to grab two empty cups and began pouring the tea into them.

"What's the sigh for?" Cain asked as he lifted up gentle grey eyes up to her while he took another bite of his salty fish and rice breakfast. He had been noticing how Setsu had been overly fussy about him lately and he had been more or less on his best behavior in order to rid her of any further stresses.

"I was just thinking about your stunt scheduled for this afternoon and was wondering if you were still determined to do it yourself." Setsu didn't make any eye contact as she already knew what his answer would be. However, playing the indifferent and callous sister was more difficult when it involved tolerating any endangerment of her beloved older brother.

"You're so cute when you worry for me" Cain smirked, while a smile flashed across his face.

"You're so not cute when you make me worry" Setsu answered still not making eye contact as sat herself down next to him at the small dining table in their hotel suit to begin eating her own breakfast.

"I won't get hurt, they're all stunts that I've done before and you don't have anything to worry about Setsu," he dismissed with a shrug.

"Cain you make everything sound like it's easy to do but do you realise that at least two of your stunts may end in a fatality? In fact, the one where you get hit by a speeding car depends not only on your quick reflexes but you are also going to be at the mercy of the stunt driver's skill as well!" Setsu argued as she continued to keep her eyes on her breakfast but her chin began to weaver as she thought about the possible dangers that awaited him.

"Setsu, like I already said, I'm not a novice at these stunts and furthermore, I'm really not in danger because I know that the fellow stuntmen working with me are experts at what they do." Cain confirmed in a voice laced with confidence as he reached out to stroke her hair.

Setsu's eyes finally met his and a flicker of desire flashed within their depths as she tried not to react to his touch. Even though he had touched her several times as Cain, lately her heart has been racing more frequently whenever he touched her. Hurriedly glancing down she shook her head, "You better not get hurt Cain or I'll kill you, just so you know."

His smile widened as he reached over to pull her into his arms, cuddling her tightly to his large chest, he nested Setsu comfortably on his lap and continued to stroke her hair. The smell of her shampoo filled his senses as he tried to focus on eradicating her fears.

"Since when have you become such a worrywart? I never knew you would worry so much about something so insignificant, maybe you shouldn't come today," he firmly stated, although he hated it when she wasn't there on the set where he could be near her,

Abruptly, Setsu's head spun towards Cain. "Don't you dare…Cain! Don't you dare shut me out today! I will definitely come and be there. You need me and you better believe that there is nothing on this earth that will keep me from being there today!" Setsu pouted, as her hands reached up on its own accord to lock behind Cain's neck.

Cain's eyes darkened as he bent his head down and planted a kiss over Setsu's eyebrow, reaching up and behind his neck he pulled her hands off his neck and held them firmly in her lap.

Staring intently into her eyes he sincerely stated in a soft murmur, "Setsu, you are the most important person in the world to me, I would never, ever shut you out of my life. I would sooner die than ever not have you apart of my life."

Ren's intent was clear, he was not acting as he spoke those words to Kyoko but he knew she would never interpret them to be coming from him as Ren and not as Cain. Watching her relax against him, he felt a little disappointed that she missed his hidden implication.

He had been dying to get her to speak to him as Ren again, so that he could discuss the incident that ended in their harsh lovemaking. However, he was not going to force her until she was ready.

All he could do now was continue to wait for her to come to him when she was ready. But his discomfort once arising from just a simple sexual tension had evolved into an almost painful sexual frustration.

Ever since the day that the sexual unfulfillment had occurred, he had been heighten to her sexually and even now was having difficulty keeping his hands off of her. It would have been better had he never tasted her sweetness than to have been allowed to sample her only to be denied completion.

Kyoko struggled to remain as Setsu as she sat in Ren's lap. Looking into Ren's eyes, she wanted to feel his lips once again on hers. Her desire for him had been awakened ever since "that day".

She also desired his strength and the comfort that he offered her whenever he held or touched her, as it helped her forget her vile past love. Yet the many years of proper etiquette and decorum that was indoctrinated into her, on the behavior of a proper lady, prevented her from consciously initiating what her unconsciousness ultimately desired.

All she was left with were the stirrings of her heart and whatever Setsu was able to get away with while playing the role of a sister with a psychopathic brother complex. Unconsciously, she had begun to use her role of Setsu to fulfill both her unconscious affinity to love and to be loved as well as to hide behind an overwhelming physical desire for Ren.

Determined not to break from her role as Setsu, she smiled seductively at her brother and kissed him back on his eyebrow. "I already know this Cain but it always makes me feel better whenever you remind me of it every now and again."

Tightening his hold on her hands before releasing her, he grabbed her hips and gave her a gentle push off his lap. As she stood up from him, he gave her a little slap on the bottom and presented her with an outrageously dangerous flirtatious smile, "I'm always at your service to do anything to make you feel better! All you have to do is say so and your wish is my command."

Rubbing her backside from his injury, she pretended to be offended but her words contradicted her actions. "You'll have to be a little rougher if you really think that'll make me feel better!" she giggled, her eyes were lit with mischief.

"You're such a naughty girl, Setsu" Cain smirked.

"Yes but you love me anyway, don't you Cain?" she persisted.

"That only goes if you're naughty only with me!" Cain laughed as he turned back to his breakfast.

Ren didn't see the shiver and look of pain that flashed across Kyoko's face as she registered what he had said. There was never a single night that had passed by where she was not haunted by her own behavior and how she had responded to Sho's touch and kisses.

Bile rose up in her throat as she began to have flash backs of both those moments when she had lost all sanity. Running from the table, she headed to the toilet and vomited up her recent meal.

Shocked at what happened Cain hurriedly followed after her leaving the rest of his meal untouched. Standing at the door frame of the bathroom entrance, he watched in silence as Kyoko retched over the toilet. His eyes were wide with shock at her sudden ailment. Grabbing a towel, he moistened it with water then knelt down beside her to wipe at her face.

"Setsu, are you feeling well?" he asked, concern etched in his face.

"I'm fine." She nodded, bringing a weak smile to her face.

_**I hate you Sho. I still can't believe you have such power over me that you can make me sick just thinking about you.**_ Kyoko thought as she fought to hold down the rest of her meal.

Even now, she was still feeling mentally exhausted and physically drained whenever he entered her mind. Although she continued to pretend on the outside that Sho was dead to her, she still struggled with the hurt and pain that was reawakened after hearing his confession.

As a result, her health was affected by her pent up emotions and she was displaying more and more symptoms of nausea and sleeplessness. Her face had also grown paler and her slender body had become obviously frail.

"I think you should go see a doctor Kyoko, you shouldn't ignore this" Ren said, finally breaking from his "Cain" character.

Shocked that he had done so, Kyoko shook her head in denial. "No, I'm fine! I really am. These bouts of nausea just come and go every once in a while but I am really not feeling unwell at all!"

"Bouts of nausea? How many have you had?" Ren asked in shock and anger. In his mind he was already beginning to do a mental calculation of how many days had passed since he had made love to Kyoko and aside from a pregnancy, what other reasons could possibly cause an otherwise healthy young woman to vomit frequently.

Although Ren was certain that he did not climax within Kyoko at the time of penetration, he was unsure of whether in his excitement there could have been at least a little discharge from him that was more than otherwise would have been the norm.

The point being, he was responsible if she were pregnant and he was determined to accept the consequences. His lips thinned into a narrow line and his eyes flashed with determination as he settled the matter. Raising his gaze to scrutinize her face, he took in her fail form and his chest tightened at what he felt responsible for.

Unaware of his thoughts, Kyoko continued trying to convince him that she was in peak shape. "I've only recently started having a few episodes but they don't really make me sick or anything. Look, I'm feeling fine right now! Seriously! I am OK!"

"Kyoko, this may seem a rather intimate question but have you had, umm…ahhh…you know, you're usual…ummm ladies only problem?" Ren ask turning away in embarrassment.

Unsure of what he was speaking about but determined to say whatever it would take to let the matter rest, Kyoko improvised. "No, no, no…I haven't had any such problems at all!"

Reaching out to her he pulled her into his arms and he held her tenderly. _**Perhaps in her innocence, she has no idea that there is a possibility that she is pregnant or even what symptoms to expect. But if that is the case, would it scare her if I suggested such a possibility? Maybe it will be wiser if I personally took her to see a physician. **_Ren thought as he cradled her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter. Please R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10 Doctor's Office

The doctor's office was small but well lit. Ren sat back and leaned against the walls with Kyoko sitting quietly and obediently beside him. It had not been easy convincing her to come but short of forcibly kidnapping her and tossing her into his car, he finally managed to gain her cooperation by exerting one of his "this isn't a happy smile" looks.

Pulling his cap lower over his brow, he noticed the petrified and weary look that Kyoko occasionally shot his way and wondered if she was afraid of something. Do physicians scare her?

Kyoko was internally trembling with fear after being forced into coming with Ren to see the doctor. She was still afraid that Ren was mad at her over her initial rejection of the doctor's visit and now sat next to him with her antennas tuned in to Ren's anger mode. While trying to locate any possibility of his temper, her hands were fisted tightly on her lap and her head was bowed in meekness as she sat wearily beside him.

Smiling down at Kyoko, Ren tried to put her fear of physicians to rest. "I'm sure the doctor will only give you a routine check-up Kyoko, there is no need for you to be afraid."

Swallowing a dry lump in her throat, Kyoko, hastily agreed with him. "Yes, it's just a routine checkup." Her eyes keenly analyzing his smile for any further possibility of anger.

The door to the back office opened and a young nurse appeared and called out, "Mogami Kyoko?"

"Yes!" bolting to her feet, Kyoko quickly nodded a quick good-bye to Ren before she followed the nurse through the door. After taking her weight and height, she was lead to the doctor's examination room to wait.

Sitting on the examination table, Kyoko continued to worry about Ren's possible anger when her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of an elderly female doctor.

"Good morning." The doctor smiled warmly at Kyoko.

"Hello," Kyoko responded with a nervous smile at her lips.

"So you must be Mogami Kyoko, it states in your chart that you have been experiencing several bouts of nausea and vomiting. How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Yes, I have had some vomiting but I am not feeling unwell." Kyoko proclaimed.

"Mogami- san, when a young and healthy looking lady enters my office complaining of nausea and vomiting, I usually ask for a urine sample to test for a pregnancy. Is there a possibility that you may be pregnant?" the doctor continued. "And when was your last monthly flow?"

Kyoko eyes widened in shock as she wondered aloud, "Pregnancy?"

In the midst of sorting out her past love life and her ambiguous current love life – if anyone could even call it that – Kyoko had never even thought of the possibility that she may be pregnant.

Could she even be pregnant? She wasn't really sure of the possibility; however, she was aware that in order to conceive, Ren would have had to ejaculate into her. But again, surely she would have noticed it if he had done so.

Except she wouldn't know since that was her first time that a man had put "it" into her! Actually had it not been for Sho having masturbated over her body, she would have never had even known what to expect when a man climaxed!

Did Ren do that in her? She wasn't sure as to how long "it" had to be within her for Ren to have ejaculated. In fact, didn't Sho come without even entering her? So does that mean Ren may have gotten her pregnant just by entering her for those brief few minutes?

Fear and worry etched her face as she answered, "Umm, I don't usually have a normal cycle so this month hasn't come yet."

"Well then let's give you a pregnancy test before we jump to any further conclusions." the doctor kindly replied, after noting the panic stricken look on her young patient's face.

After following the instructions on how to give a urine sample, Kyoko returned to the examination room and waited in fear and anxiety for the results. Every second seem like a life-span as Kyoko considered the ramifications of what had happened between Ren and herself.

Would he want to keep it if she were pregnant? And if not, could she carry this pregnancy through all by herself? The idea of an abortion was too horrific for her, so even entertaining such a thought was impossible. A shudder ran down her spine but she shook her head to clear her thoughts once more.

Could she continue to be an actress if she were a single mother? What about Ren, would it affect his career? Wouldn't this add to the burden of what he is already currently battling? Would he be able to cope? Would he want to be a part of the child's life? Kyoko's chest began to tighten painfully and she wiped at the sweat that was beading across her forehead.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Ren was an honorable man who would not abandon her, should they conceive a child together. However, she was still keeping the secrete of what had happened between her and Sho from him.

Would he still want to have anything to do with her after he found out? After all, Sho didn't just touch her on one occasion but that vile pig had now done so twice! Groaning with remorse at her ineptitude at stopping Sho, Kyoko sank into a pit of self-loathing.

How could she have been so stupid to have let him do that to her? She had only intended to humiliate him and get back a little of her self-respect but because she had not anticipated his wicked temper and brute strength, she was the one that was forced into humiliation!

She should have known he would have done something violent to her, didn't he once slap her when she made him angry? _**Shoutaro, I hate you more and more, with every thought I have of you. Why did I ever have anything to do with you?**_ She wondered in bitterness, as her slender body trembled in animosity.

Feeling guilt and remorse, she again felt that not only had she lost what little respect she had the day Sho had sexually harassed her in the ladies room but she also was partially responsible for her own downfall.

Drawing in a deep breath, she lowered her head in despair. The aftermath of that day had left her feeling broken and shattered beyond reason. Coping with the humiliation and downfall of being a sexual plaything for that egotistical singer, in a public ladies room and within a stall that wasn't even locked, brought another wave of shame to her.

Bringing her hands to cover her mouth, she softly moaned as she thought about her situation. How low could she fall? And what price must she pay for her shame? She only wished that whatever price she would have to pay, that it would not have to include losing the one man in her life that had treated her with gentleness and kindness.

Closing her eye in regret, she wondered if it would not be better if Ren had nothing to do with her after all. Was she and her baby going to contribute to his downfall? If so, wouldn't it be better if she just let him go?

A pang of pain stabbed her heart at the thought of having to let Ren go. It wasn't as if he was any real part of her life other than holding the role of her senpai. Yet the morning when he had held her tenderly in his arms and responded to her need for him, had made him more like an intricate part of who she was now.

Even on that morning when they had made love, she didn't just desire his body but she had yearned for him in more than just a physical way. He was fast becoming the light in her darkened state.

Could she really give him up? How she longed to have him stand by her side but already, she instinctively knew that she would in fact rather give him up for his sake than let him be dragged down by her dirty and shameful nature.

A soft knock interrupted Kyoko's thoughts and snapped her back to the present. As the door swung open, Kyoko held her breath and could hear the drumming of her heart loudly echoing in her ears. Mentally, she prepared herself for the news as she sat rigid and still on the soft examination table.

Smiling, as she entered the room the elderly physician looked compassionately on the youth sitting nervously in the exam room. Her voice was gentle and kind as she gave her the news that she was not pregnant.

"However, I think since you are not having a routine monthly flow it is advisable to begin taking the birth control pill. This will also regulate your hormones." She advised.

Sighing in relief, a look of weariness entered her eyes as Kyoko halfheartedly agreed. But after receiving her prescription she left feeling as if a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders.

_**Thank goodness!**_ She thought as she returned to Ren's side unsure whether he had any idea that there had been a possibility that they may have sired a child together. A red flush of embarrassment tainted her cheeks as she explained to Ren that the physician could find no apparent reason for her bouts of vomiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed reading these recent chapters and continue to support my efforts with your comments! **

**Sorry for panicking you about the possibility of a pregnancy, the real reason for her symptom is because Sho makes her sick. LOL. Keep R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Kyoko's bathtime

Kyoko was soaking in the tub when Cain had returned from filming and she did not hear him as he entered the room. It had been another busy day for both actors as she had recently returned from filming Box-R, while Cain had been on the set filming without her company to assist him.

She hadn't seen him in several days and was really missing him when like a conjured entity; he stepped into the bathroom and right out of her thoughts.

"You're back!" Cain commented his face registering a hint of surprise at seeing her back so soon. He had originally expected her back much later in the evening but was happy that she was a few hours ahead of schedule.

Smiling widely at him, "So are you!" her eyes lit with happiness over seeing him.

"Have you eaten yet?" she followed, trying to mask her happiness of seeing him again. But in her excitement, she leaned forward unknowingly displaying her creamy bustline right above the bubble's edge.

Shaking his head, he gave her a sexy smile as he answered, "No I'm not really hungry at the moment." His eyes fell from hers to glance at the creamy white skin exposed above the hot bubble bath. Though he couldn't see the dark tips of her nipples, as the faint outline remained covered in bubbles, he felt himself grow hard at the memory of her erotic peaks.

Aghast at his audacity but secretly happy that he found her desirable enough to look at her, Setsu replied, "Well then do you care to join me? Want to jump in?" Using his old line, she mimicked how he once invited her into the shower and was not at all expecting him to take her seriously.

"Do you mind?" Cain asked, calling her bluff.

Choking back a hysterical cry of shock, she engaged him further. "Why would I mind? You can help scrub my back" A warm red flush tinted her cheeks as she eyed him coyly, expecting him to at any moment make some kind of joke and leave her to finish her bath alone.

Leaning back in the large tub, Setsu brought her legs up towards her chest pretending to make room for him. All the while thinking he would definitely at this point make a haste exit. The thought of losing his company, even for a brief moment left her heart feeling empty with a sense of longing. She felt like she hadn't seen him or heard from him in ages, although it had only been a few days but his presence always brought her a sense of peace and comfort. He was becoming her strength in all things and although she was trying to fight her battles by not relying on anyone, she had un-wittedly come to rely on him for the motive she needed to leave her past behind.

Her relaxed form made for an inviting temptation that he struggled not to succumb to. His precious Kyoko was becoming an intoxicating seductress and he frowned in wonder at her recent uninhibited nature.

Looking back, Kyoko used to freeze up whenever a sexually charged moment arrived but in the past few weeks she had evolved into a dramatically different creature that inspired desire and flamed his passion for her. Was she just acting as Setsu? Or was this really her? Did this have anything to do with the morning where they had made love? Was she now open to his advances? Ren wanted to find out the reasons behind her sudden boldness and decided on a little experiment. Stripping off his clothes, Cain sank into the tub with Setsu, all the while watching her closely.

Hiding her surprise under a mask of amusement, Setsu nervously giggled as she watched Cain strip. In the back of Kyoko's mind she was nearing a mental breakdown when for the first time she actually took notice of Ren's private part. Realising that he was once tightly fitted within her own body, her eyes darkened in response as she slowly started to melt further into the warmth of the heated tub.

Cain positioned himself opposite her and stretched out his long frame in the hot bubble bath. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, as he continued to watch her searching for any signs of unease within the petite blonde.

"Yes, are you?" Setsu nodded as she slowly lowered her legs into the bubbly waters, resting them along the sides of his muscular ones.

"Yes." Cain smiled in reply. Reaching into the water he lifted her feet up and planting them over his hard chest, he began messaging her small ankles with his long and strong fingers. "Do you like this?" he asked, wondering if at any moment now will she freeze up or go running out of the tub screaming in familiar Kyoko fashion.

"Love it", Setsu purred, closing her eyes and sinking further into the tub relaxing completely against his frame. Kyoko was surprised at how much she missed his touch. She had never felt a craving for another human being like she was feeling for Ren. Although there were times when his imposing form could send shivers of fear down her form, lately she had begun to feel more of a relaxing connection with him.

His soft and gentle ministering to her feet and legs were having a hypnotic effect over her body, as she relaxed further and further against his hard body. She could feel the constant thump of his heart beat under the soles of her feet, as it paced in synch with her own beating heart. The rate of each beat, strangely comforting and adding to her tranquility.

Happily, she wished that time would stop or that she could spend the rest of her life with this man, in this very tub. Would he want the same? She wondered as she thought about how on the morning they had made love, he had told her that he enjoyed himself, while in her arms. Did that mean he was attracted to her? Or was it just a heated moment, like a one-time fling?

Surely a heartbreakingly sexy and popular actor of Ren's caliber would never find a novice and unskilled struggling actress such as herself desirable. Novice? She wondered if she could still be considered a novice, especially since she felt so soiled and dirtied by her last two encounters with Sho.

She couldn't exactly consider herself pure anymore and felt no better than a cheap slut, thanks to Sho! _**Shotaro, I can't tell you how much I hate you and if you fell off a cliff I wouldn't even shed a tear.**_ She winced in pain, as she remembered the humiliation he subjected her to.

Noticing the strained look that had briefly crossed her face, Cain wanted to ease whatever tension she was undergoing. "Come here." He interrupted her thoughts with his husky voice.

Opening her eyes, Setsu looked within the silvery depths of Cain's eyes and like a child took his out stretched hands and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace. Making herself comfortable between his legs, she turned her back against his hard chest and rested in front of him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her further back against him until her small back laid against his hard chest.

"Feeling better?" He softly questioned, as he inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair.

"Yes" she replied as a faint red flush began to creep up her skin at the intimate posture of her body sinking into his, began to take effect on her mind. His large hands began to stoke slowly up and down the slender length of her arms. The gentle touch, sending a warmth up her already flushed skin.

She could feel his long and strong legs resting along the outside of her shorter and smoother legs. Her heart was beginning to quicken as his hands moved from her arms to her shoulders and clavicle. His strong thumbs dug in tenderly at the muscles of her shoulder blade, as long fingers clasp over her clavicle and reached down over her ribs.

The darker tanned skin of his fingertips contrasted vividly against the white translucency of her skin. As she looked down at his finger tips and noticed them stopping still at the peaks of her breast.

Kyoko wanted to feel more of his warm touch and her small hands reached up behind her and locked themselves over the back of his neck, pulling his head down towards hers. Looking up at him, her pupils darkened as she watched his head slowly descend towards her. Slowly, her eyes hooded in response, as his lips touched hers in the faintest of touches before lifting slightly away.

Nose to nose they gazed into each other's eyes and an unspoken message of want was exchanged with only their eyes before they both each hungrily found satisfaction within the others mouth again.

Ren's hands trailed down the front of her chest and found the softness of her breast. An answering moan escaped from her throat, as Kyoko melted further into his gentle caress. He held on to the tips of her nipples with each hand and began to play with them, rubbing their harden peaks in a circular motion with his thumbs and index fingers, sending wave after wave of pleasure down Kyoko's spine. Arching her back against him she filled the rest of his palms with her breast and surrendered completely into the magic splendor that his caress was evoking.

His tongue plunged deeper into the sweetness of her mouth and finding her tongue, he circled it, engaging it into foreplay. Her mouth opened wider at his invasion and hesitantly she flicked her tongue back at his, tasting his lust in her mouth. Their kiss deepened as he further explored her sweetness of her mouth with his tongue and Kyoko was burning up in the seduction of his kiss and expertize of his hands.

With the small of her back she could feel the tide of his desire rising up and pressing against her. Wanting to drive him to the same brink of madness, the way he was doing to her, she leaned back against his throbbing hardness. Wiggling her hips against him she fitted herself tighter against him and slowly was able to elicit a rocking response of his hips against her.

Ren rubbed his harden erection against the small of her back, wanting to fill her with himself. Up and down his member slid against her spine, each thrust against her vertebra brought pleasure to his being.

Heat burned between her legs as Kyoko felt Ren's harden length thrusting back and forth against her back. But she wanted him in her and longed for him like never before.

A screeching ring sounded at the room's door and brought them both to a sudden holt, before they both heard an annoying pounding at the door. "Wait here," Ren ordered her as he lifted himself up and pulling his bathrobe on, he quickly left her and exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Feeling a massive sense of loss, Kyoko looked around the empty bathroom and slowly raised herself up and out of the tub. Still breathing hard from her desire she slipped on her own bathrobe, before quietly opening the bathroom door and peeking out at the interruption.

Cain opened the door widely and with a frown of irritation, which quickly darkened into a hostile scowl, he looked into the nervous eyes of a familiar blonde singer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet you can all guess who the blonde singer is. Hope you all liked this. And thanks for the R & R. I probably wouldn't have even written anymore if it weren't for them and the story would have probably ended a long time ago. So please continue to R & R, it really helps!**


	12. Chapter 12 Sho vs Cain

Sho's heart was racing as he stood outside the door of Kyoko's hotel room. He was holding a bouquet of long stemmed roses in one of his hands and a tiny pale blue box from a renowned jeweler, in the other hand.

Fingering the small box, he wondered if the expensive trinket was compensation enough to buy him a little forgiveness from Kyoko. He wouldn't ask for her to fully forgive him because even he knew that he did not deserve that but he just wanted a little space back in her heart. Just a tiny fraction would do, so that he would still be able to see her and speak to her.

Hoping she would be able to get past his previous deeds, he wondered if she still liked fairies. As a child she had always loved fairies and would always tell him about how wonderful she thought they were.

Gambling on that notion, Sho had selected out a beautiful diamond and pearl fairy pendant. The body of the fairy was encrusted with diamonds, while its' wings were embedded with both diamonds and pearls, all held together in a platinum setting.

Taking a deep breath, he composed himself before pressing the button of the hotel room's door. Waiting and hoping to hear something, Sho preceded to knock on the door, his hope of seeing Kyoko again fueling the urgency of which he pounded on the door.

As the door swung open, a dark and tall stranger with a hostile look sneered at him. The man looked to be about his early twenties and was frighteningly tall and loomed threateningly over him. His wet and longer than average brownish hair, framed his strikingly handsome rugged face. While his muscular lean frame was clothed in a bathrobe, indicating that he must have just gotten out of the bath to answer the door.

A nervous smile broke across Sho's face as he asked the imposing man, "Is Kyo…I mean Setsuka here?"

Staring back at him the stranger snorted in disgust, "What the fuck do you want with her, you piece of shit?"

Surprised and offended by his rudeness, Sho countered, "I'm a friend and I have some business with her!" Peering beyond the offensive figure, Sho tried to search for any signs of Kyoko in the room and his eyes locked onto his target, as Setsu stepped out of the bathroom also dressed in an identical white bathrobe.

As he stepped forward, intending to walk towards her, a strong hand reached out and clasp tightly around his neck, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't take another step near her, if you still want to live." The stranger ominously threatened. Alarm bells went off in Sho's head, as he stood frozen and rooted to the spot. His eyes flew to the darken glare of the towering figure.

Setsu stepped up behind Cain and wrapping her arms familiarly around his waist, she said, "Cain, this fool has been harassing me and won't leave me alone." Her cold eyes locked on to Sho, as she watched shock flicker across his eyes.

Shoving Sho out, Cain tossed the singer backwards, sending him crashing against the wall of the hotel hallway. His bouquet and jewelry box landing next to him on the floor, a forgotten reminder of what he had come there to do.

"Kyoko, what are you talking about? And who is this animal you are staying with? Is he your lover? Are you seriously staying here all alone with such a barbarian?" Sho squeaked out, as he scrambled to his feet. Worry and fear for her safety made him take another step towards them.

"You can take a hint, can't you?" Setsu questioned Sho. Then looking at Cain, she stretched herself up and pulling his head down to hers she passionately kissed Cain, while fitting her body along his tall frame. Cain responded to her sexual invitation with a passion of his own, as his arms wrapped tightly around her delectable frame and his kiss claimed her as his own.

Rage and jealousy exploded across Sho's face as he stood helplessly by, watching the love of his life kiss a formidable foe. "Stop it!" Sho yelled as they continued to kiss, his heart was shattering into a million pieces with every second they clung to each other.

This shouldn't be happening, why was his Kyoko kissing someone other than him? He could barely believe his eyes at the image that was happening in front of him but it was her next move that brought a gut retching pain to his body.

Kyoko's hand reached down and entered the stranger's robe. And Sho heard him release a hungry moan as she began to fondle him. Picking up the bouquet, Sho flung it at them, while shouting, "No! No! No! Stop it!" His pain tearing him apart at the vision of the pair standing before him and openly caressing in such a manner!

"What about me, Kyoko? What about us? Weren't you in my arms just a few weeks ago? You were kissing me back, Kyoko! Why are you doing this now? Didn't what happen between us in the trailer or in the ladies room, mean anything to you? You were hot and wet in my arms too, Kyoko!" Sho yelled, balling his hands into a fist, he was trembling with the hurt and loss of her affection. His jealousy blinding him to the vicarious situation that he was stirring, as the words of his mouth reached the ears of Cain.

Breaking his kiss from Setsu, Cain protectively pushed her behind him and began to slowly ascend towards the singer with a dark glint in his eye. Furiously, Sho swung several punches at him but Cain calmly dodged each one. Smiling in pleasure, Cain unwaveringly continued to edge closer to Sho.

Reaching over towards him, he pinned the teenager up and against the wall. Leaning his entire weight into Sho's thoracic and compressing all airflow into his lungs, he glared with contempt at the pathetic singer who was beginning to turn blue from hypoxia.

With his face inches away from Sho's he snarled, "I'm giving you only one warning. If you ever come near her again, I'll hunt you down and completely destroy you when I find you." A wicked smile flashed across his face, as he looked into the terror-stricken-eyes of the young man he was holding up.

Releasing his hold, Cain dropped the blonde singer at his feet. Looking down at the crumpled singer sitting on the floor, Cain spit on him before kicking a small pale blue jewelry box at him and walking away.

Sho watched in humiliation, as Setsu and the intimidating stranger returned back into their room and shut their hotel door. His ears were still ringing with the final 'thump' the door made when it had closed.

And in the awkward silence of the empty hallway, Sho laid motionlessly on his side. He wasn't quite sure if he was even still breathing as his body clenched tightly in his shattered pain.

Slowly, he reached a trembling hand out to the jewelry box. Grasping it to his heart he fell over onto his stomach, burying his face into the lush carpeting of the hotel floor, as he mourned the loss of his childhood friend. His pain was so intense that he was unable to utter any audible sound.

Where had his Kyoko gone? Is this her new form? Did he do this to her, when he used her? Hurt and remorse entered his soul. Initially he had thought that she was just out finding herself but now he finally understood that his once obedient and loving Kyoko had not found herself but rather, she had reinvented herself into a strong and unattainable woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, I wasn't intending to have Sho and Cain come face to face but because you asked for it, I wrote it but with a slight twist, lol. Hope you liked it! For those of you interested, I modeled the fairy pendant after Tiffany's Diamond and pearl butterfly brooch. Please continue to R & R. Thanks for the support.**


	13. Chapter 13  Kyoko's confession

Back in the room, Kyoko stood with her back facing Ren, bracing her hands on the dining table she leaned heavily against it. Her thoughts were in turmoil because of Sho's disclosure of her misbehavior.

Wishing that Ren had not heard it from Sho, she regretted not having the courage to be the first to confess her actions. Somehow she knew that this time Ren would never forgive her, and with that thought, a fear gripped her heart and she started to tremble uncontrollably.

Noticing the table rattling from Kyoko's fear filled form, Ren grew angry at himself for scaring her. He had wanted to rip Sho from limb to limb for saying what he did but did not want to display any more violence in front of the easily frightened girl.

Somehow he knew that this time his temper may have gone too far and he was worried she would never open her heart to him anymore. Trying to rein in the rest of his anger, he seated himself at the dining table and quietly instructed her, "Tell me what happened."

With her hands gripping the edge of the table, she continued to stare at the wooden structure, and as if drawing strength from it, she began her confession.

"I'm sorry Ren. I wanted to be the first to tell you." She swallowed painfully.

"On the day before the morning that you and I had slept together, Sho and I…we bumped into each other and something happened between us. He…he…he touched me." She stated brokenly. "I was pretending to be Setsu, so that he wouldn't know it was me when he kissed me but then he started to touch me and I just wasn't me anymore… I couldn't control myself anymore! At that moment, I wasn't sure if I was even being Setsu…."

Her voice cracked and she took a quick peek at Ren from under her lashes, before she continued, "Then it made me feel sick, not being in control of myself... and that morning when you were there for me, you made me forget him and I didn't feel so dirty anymore! I wanted only to forget about Sho and what I had done, so I…with you…" She hesitated, expecting him to say something but when she heard nothing, she continued.

"But when you held me and touched me, I wanted more. I needed you more for my sake. I couldn't do it without you. By your touch and by being in your arms, I felt clean again. I felt like you were ridding me of the filthy memories of his touch. But it wasn't just his touch that made me feel sick, I was equally to blame because I responded as well," she choked out, while her throat constricted painfully, as her mind went back to the moment she responded to Sho.

Knowing that Ren deserved to hear the truth about her, Kyoko did not want to hide anything from Ren. She needed him to see that she was a dirty and soiled creature, unfit and no longer the pure maiden that had promised to remain virtuous.

She could no longer carry the burden of her shame and pretend to be innocent around him as her guilt was slowly eating at her. Silently her heart pleaded with his for forgiveness though she did not feel worthy of such a thing. But in unwavering honesty, she was determined to reveal her stained nature to him.

Bravely, her guilt ridden eyes sought his, while she forged on, "His hands were all over me and instead of stopping him, I couldn't control what was happening to me anymore…I didn't know what to do anymore. But it wasn't just him, because I let him do it to me."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Ren forced himself to listen to her painful words without interrupting but her last comment had shocked him. And his heart constricted painfully, as he interrupted, "Let him do it? Did he fuck you?"

Tears were running down her face, as she shook her face in denial, "No, no, no, not that first time…I was able to get away from him because Shouko came and interrupted. But when he came and found me again…here at the hotel, he made me do it in the bathroom stall…I had made him mad, so he touched me again...I tried to stop him but he was too strong and he made me… his fingers were in me…he was rubbing himself on me…with only his fingers, he touched me and made me…he and I came together! Oh, God I've become such a slut!"

Unable to finish her explanation cohesively, she sank into a withered lump over the dining room table. Hiding her head in her arms she began to weep pitifully.

Anger blazed in Ren's eyes and standing up, he left her crying at the table, as he entered into the bathroom to get dress. The sound of his movements echoed in Kyoko's eyes but she was unable to stop herself from sobbing.

After a brief moment, Ren was fully dressed as himself and he strode out into the bedroom. Staring at Kyoko's weak and sobbing form, he said to her in a tight voice, "I'm sorry, but I need to be alone now."

Kyoko did not move from the table, looking up at him with a look of angst, she watched miserably, as he hesitated for a brief moment at the door before he exited the room. Her body began to tremble, as she wondered if he had not just walked out of her room but also out of her life?

Ren stepped into a taxi and after giving directions to the driver, sank back into the seat and closed his eyes, hiding the furious rage that was still boiling out of control. The drive was a short one and within minutes, the taxi pulled up to a busy street corner. Ren paid the driver and exited.

There were several people lining up to enter the popular club but Ren walked directly up to the entrance and was immediately escorted in by a beautiful and curvaceous hostess.

The exclusive club was a popular hot spot for affluent individuals, which in turn drew many beautiful people. The expensive interior was crowded with elegant and sophisticated women. Several of them eyed him with inviting looks, as he was led into the private lounge where 'private members only' were allowed in. Handing a small key to the hostess, he sank into a plush sofa and watched as she strutted away towards the bartender.

Using Ren's key, the bartender opened a private cellar belonging to the member and withdrew a full 750 ml bottle of Rémy Martin Louis XIII Black Pearl cognac, which was labeled 'Tsuruga Ren'. Arranging a decanter along with a cognac snifter glass on a tray, he placed the valuable bottle in the center and personally carried the tray towards the waiting guest.

Holding his glass to his mouth, Ren watched as a sexily adorned hostess made her way to him with a seductively enticing smile on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Everyone! I guess you are all wondering how sexually frustrated Ren is feeling now. LOL. Thanks for all your reviews. Hope you keep R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ren's anger

As the beautiful hostess reached the private table of Tsuruga Ren, she bowed formally before the actor and offered her services. Dismissing her with a shake of his head, Ren declined her company. At the moment, he did not want or need company.

He was only looking for a quiet retreat to have a drink and reassess his situation. And would have preferred to have gone home to his own apartment but because it was halfway across town, he needed an escape that was close by, so that he would not have to stay out too late.

He had no intentions of leaving the distraught Kyoko alone for any longer than was necessary for him to regain his temper. But he couldn't help his fury the minute he found out she was touched by Sho.

The fear that he could completely be trapped by Kuon's emotions made him leave immediately. He understood that in his volatile mood, he would have exploded beyond his ability to control the darkness within Kuon, had he not hurried out of the hotel room.

Knowing that once allowed out, that large amount of darkness from Kuon that could break the seal and threaten to burst out from within him would totally make him, as Ren, lose self-consciousness and he would not be able to control himself nor win against his past self, Kuon.

He feared that he would then turn back into the sadist Kuon and he knew that that would scare her to the point that she would never open her heart to him. And there was even a possibility that this time he would vanish completely, while Kuon took over indefinitely causing chaos and harm to everyone and everything, especially to Kyoko.

As he continued to watch the many other patrons of the private club, a look of disgust flickered across his face as his eyes locked on an overly eager young male guest that was openly groping at a pretty young girl sitting on his lap.

Was that how Sho had touched Kyoko? Did he openly grope her like she was nothing more than a cheap hooker? And in the stall of a public ladies room? Anger exploded in his mind at Sho's audacity and he was also furious with himself for his inability to have been there for her when she needed him.

_**Why didn't she tell me sooner? She was obviously upset the morning of their love making. Why didn't I figure this out sooner? **_He blamed himself for not being more proactive that morning, despite knowing she was deeply emotional that day. Instead he had let Kyoko be continually sexually harassed by that infuriating scum singer!

In his mind, he kept replaying her words.

"_His hands were all over me and instead of stopping him, I couldn't control what was happening to me anymore"_

"_Then it made me feel sick, not being in control of myself"_

In the back of his mind Ren recognised that Kyoko had been seduced by the suave young singer. Wasn't she in love with him before she started show business? Did he ever stand a chance against her past love? Was he even good enough for her to love?

Ren desired nothing more than to be loved by Kyoko. But his confidence was shredded by their past history, as he felt the familiar fury of defeat, crushing him by a formidable force that he could not overpower and causing him to lose to that proud, arrogant conceited guy. Again, it awakened his trauma, as if he was once again facing a world that denied his existence, making him realise that he did not deserve anyone's love.

"_By your touch and by being in your arms, I felt clean again." _

"_I felt like you were ridding me of the filthy memories of his touch."_

Ren closed his eyes at the irony of her words. How was he able to make anyone clean? He was stained from the tragedy of his past and his true nature was filled with a pitched black darkness that was trying to engulf him. His dark abyss was more likely to destroy than to rebuild anyone that came near him. What could he truly offer this girl?

Refilling his glass, he continued to watch the flirtatious struggle between the young couple, as the young man's hands boldly explored the ample breast of the seated girl, who giggled in response while slapping playfully at his hands.

Again, Kyoko's words skirted across his mind.

"_I tried to stop him but he was too strong"_

"_he made me do it in the bathroom stall"_

"_with only his fingers, he touched me!"_

"_he and I came together!"_

"_Oh, God! I've become such a slut!"_

Ren's heart ached as he felt a wave of sadness over what that perverted prick Fuwa Sho had done to Kyoko. A muscle twitched across his tightened jaw as he pondered what she must have went through.

Was this the reason why she was recently more uninhibited? Had she been unconsciously acting out her self-perceived slutty behavior? Nothing could have been further from the truth of Kyoko's self-_assessment_!

And he couldn't care less if she had remained unsoiled or had slept with a million men because his heart could not endure not having her as a part of his life. Ren couldn't even begin to understand what she must have endured but he did not blame her for what that narcissistic Sho had instigated.

With self-loathing, Ren himself recognised that he was just as responsible for her promiscuous downfall, as it was him that had taken her virginity. However, although he was angry at Sho's brutish and libertine behavior towards Kyoko, he was also glad that he had not found out before the confrontation between himself and Sho.

Knowing that his anger would have been out of control, he would have sent Sho screaming to an early death had that been the case. This in return, would have ended in Kyoko rejecting him from fear.

He didn't think he could endure her rejection. Not after having a history of rejection from his painful past nor facing the trauma of his teenaged years, nothing would be as painful as should Kyoko reject him. He would rather have never existed than to have to go through such an event. Cold and frozen, he remembered entering into a catatonic state when the darkness swallowed him up, that was how it once felt to be rejected, how much worst would it be with her?

Lifting up his head in hope, he recalled her voice as it repeated in his mind.

"_But when you held me and touched me, I wanted more. I needed you more for my sake. I couldn't do it without you."_

Clinging on to the faintest stands of hope that her words had inspired, Ren wondered if she would think of being with him. But he did not want to confuse her. Those complicated and filthy emotions just to inflate his own ego were not what he was looking for from her.

Deep down he knew he had already fallen in love with her and now he had to make her realise this truth. He was confident that as long as he was able to control himself from going berserk as Kuon, and displayed Ren, the only part of him that was able to instill respect from people, only then did he stand a chance at obtaining her love.

Finishing up the last drops of his cognac, he took a last swallow of the warm liquid, and with it, the last remnant of his fury dissolved. It was time to get back what had been stolen from his arms by Sho, it was time to get back to Kyoko and put an end to her fears and pain.

Ren knew that he may not be the prince in a shiny armor who rides the white horse in her dreams but he was determined to do everything he could, so that she would at least have a fairytale like happy ever after ending. Grasping his watch tightly, he was determined to keep Kuon safely sealed away, as he had already decided that he had chosen her and not Rick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Everyone! This was one of the hardest chapters that I had to write since I had to spend a lot of time re-reading SB in order to tie in Kuon's personality, so that you would understand why Ren had walked out on Kyoko. I hope I succeeded in making this believable. **

**Thanks again for your reviews; I know ch 13's ending was a little shocking but Ren is too awesome to go there, don't you already know that? LOL**


	15. Chapter 15 Ren's explanation

In the emptiness of the hotel room, Kyoko felt like she was nothing more than a dirty rag. Having watched Ren walk out on her, she regretted not being able to stop him. But deep inside her, she knew that he deserved better than to be lied to and used by her.

She was once told by Sawara-san that she was missing a vital ability to love and to be loved. But as she thought about who she currently was and the state that she had decayed into, could anyone really love her now? Did she deserve to be loved? She was currently reduced to a repulsive promiscuous creature that lacked all sense of decency and she couldn't even blame Sho anymore for turning her that way.

She knew that despite having destroyed her ability to feel free to love again, Sho was not in fact responsible for her carnal desires that ignited whenever she was in the arms of a man. Had she really become a slut? First with Sho and then with Ren, then back again with Sho then with Ren again, how could she be such a loose woman?

_**Is this who I am? Am I now the biggest slut in the world? Why can I respond to them both like that? Why at the same time? What is wrong with me?**_ Kyoko groaned as she struggled to deny her pent up sexual desires for both men.

Disgusted and unable to shed anymore tears over her sorry state, Kyoko remained kneeling on the floor by the table and that was how Ren found her as he stepped into the room. Their eyes met instantly and an awkward silence followed. Ren stood at the door, his hand clenching tightly against the handle before he shut it with a swift finality.

Walking quietly up to her with a mark of determination in his eyes, he knelt down next to her and without saying a word, drew her into his arms. Half frozen by her fears and worries, Kyoko wondered if she was now in a delusional state and was Ren really back in the room, holding her in his arms again. Did he really come back? Or was this a cruel trick of her mind.

"I'm sorry" Ren whispered to the stiff and motionless girl, that he held tenderly in his arms.

From her lungs came a massive exhalation as she collapsed weakly against his stronger frame. Closing her eyes, she questioned, "You're really back?"

Nodding he added, "I'll never leave you again."

"I thought you would never come back." She quietly stated.

Her sad tone and words tore at his heart and Ren's arms tightened around her in response. "I never intended to leave you for long. I just needed a little time to incubate and regain my self-control. But I would never leave you, not for any reason." He affirmed.

Kyoko's fingers clung tightly to his arms at hearing his words but her heart could not fully comprehend his meaning. "Why Ren? Why when you already know what a loose woman I've become? I'm damaged goods and you can have anyone, why come back to me?" Kyoko asked, unsure of why someone who lived in such an unfathomable stardom would ever lower himself to associate with someone such as her.

Kissing the tops of her head, he then gently cradled her face in his hands and looking deeply into her eyes he answered. "You're not a loose woman Kyoko. What you are experiencing are the repressed feelings of sexual desire which is natural in any young adult. Don't ever degrade your God given nature. It's perfectly Ok to want to have sex."

"But I…and… with Sho too?" she hesitated as she spit the fowl words out of her mouth, "I was responding to him like a hussy!"

Shaking his head in denial of her self-accusation, he persisted, "It is normal to have a little residual feeling towards your ex-flame. Things were never fully discussed between you and him. So there was never any closure between the both of you. Rather, it came out in a more physical manner since these emotions must have been so tightly repressed and locked away."

Seeking comfort from his words and listening to the slightly huskiness in his voice, Kyoko sensed that he was telling her the truth as she searched his eyes for further understanding. "But with you, I wanted to explore and touch you all the time. I feel like I can't refrained myself anymore when I'm near you!"

Smiling kindly and warmly at her, he took her hands and placed them over his heart as he spoke, "You're at an experimental stage in your life. Everyone goes though it in some form or another but you were probably overwhelmed by what Sho did to you that you unconsciously lost all control."

Gently touching her face with his hands, he admitted. "There is a strong and beautiful sexuality about you that is a part of who God made you to be, so don't negate it or it will burst like a flood. The more you fight against it, the more it will emerge in other ways. Just learn to balance and accept it, letting it out in the right way."

"But I don't think I can stop it anymore. I feel like I can even lose all control of myself and it doesn't even matter if we're not alone. Or if it's in public or if someone's there and watching. I don't think I can stop myself anymore" Kyoko frustratedly admitted, overcome by the sense of defeat for her inability to remain in control of her sexual desires.

Watching her closely he took her right hand and led it to his crotch and as he pressed her hand into the bulge that laid there, he firmly pointed out, "Right now, I really want to release my own desires, can't you feel it? It's what people call chemistry; it's a normal attraction between people. When you refrain yourself too much, you meet a breaking point where it explodes. So let some of it out and you'll understand. I too want to touch you and be touched by you."

"Then is it alright for me to touch you? I'm not being promiscuous by wanting that?" Kyoko blushed as she asked.

Unbuttoning his shirt, Ren nodded, "Touch me as much as you want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the psychology behind Kyoko's newfound sexuality. And I hope you remain eager to learn all about how Ren handles his reckless invitation. Thanks for reading and please continue to R & R.**


	16. Chapter 16 Ren's tutoring

Afraid to touch him for fear she'd burn up in flames, Kyoko hesitated and lifting her hands up, she asked in a soft voice. "Can I really touch you?"

As if to make a point, Ren stood up and scooping her into his arms he laid her down on his bed. Removing his socks, then slowly discarding his shirt, he nodded, "Tonight, I want you to touch me and not hold back anymore. Touch me as much as you want, wherever you want."

His hands flew to his belt and Kyoko watched in fascinated silence as he unbuckled it and pulled the dark leather strip out and dropped it onto the floor. His masculine long fingers then reached for the single button on his slim waist and with an expert flick of the wrist, he unfastened it before proceeding to his zipper. Taking the metal tab between his thumb and index finger, Ren shot her a meltingly hot look.

As he slowly unzipped his pants, the noise of the metal zipper echoed in the silent room, increasing Kyoko's heart rate. Her face flushed red as she watched the handsome actor pull first his pants off before finally removing his last remnant of clothing, his black boxers. Standing boldly and entirely naked in front of her, he stood completely still, openly encouraging her to take a deliberate look at his all masculine body.

Wondering if Ren even realise how devastatingly sexy every inch of him was, Kyoko hesitated again for a brief moment before she realised it was pointless to deny her physical attraction. Knowing what he was expecting, and although she was now ready to touch him, she wasn't quite ready to intentionally look at him. Kyoko's gaze briefly slid up his rigid male member, and she hastily jerked her eyes away.

Looking into his dark silvery gaze as he slowly crept into bed with her, she saw a knowing expression sweep across his face, before he lowered himself to lay stretched out beside her. His voice was deep and sure as his hand reached under her chin, tipping it up, he asked, "Are you feeling shy?"

Meeting his gaze, she flinched and said, "No but I'm just a little…unsure of what to do."

Laying her hands flat against the solid wall of his chest, he offered, "Don't think about it, and just follow your instincts."

He was waiting for her answer, and Kyoko nodded, her voice reduced to a soft whisper of surrender. "Yes."

Kyoko bit her lips as she relaxed her hands against his magnificent chest and felt his hard pectoral muscles contract in response to her touch. His skin felt warm, silky and was smooth under her hands. She slid her exploring hands slowly over his nipples that were hard and small, and captured them between her fingers. Looking up when she heard a grasp of pleasure coming from Ren. Spreading her fingers, she slid her hands slowly back down as she watched the fire in Ren's eyes begin to smolder.

Her hand felt down his strong abdominal muscles and did not hesitate as it descended further down. It ran lightly over his long hard member and nest of curly hair, before shifting back to his abdominal muscle. Glancing back down at his body, she repeated the motion, watching his body respond as she wrung another grasp of pleasure out of him.

Her own body was getting stimulated by the feel of the hard perfectly sculptured body lying beneath her fingertips. She focused her energy on his large erection that throbbed against her soft touch. Wanting to feel the weight of him in her hand, she firmly clasped on to it but unsure of what to do next she looked up questioningly at Ren.

Caught in the passion that she inspired, Ren couldn't believe how much pleasure he felt by her soft touch and knowing she was watching him. Looking into her warm eyes, Ren sensed her uncertainty and laying his large hands over hers he explained in a husky voice, "Take me in your hands and stoke me like this."

With his large hands covering hers he guided them up and down. Pulling up to the tip of his penis before pulling back down to the base of his shaft, Kyoko continued the motion even after Ren removed his hands. She watched in growing excitement as he began to rock his hips in return. The tip of his erection was moistening with each stroke and Kyoko knew that there was more that she could do and learn from Ren.

Without stopping her actions, she searched his face before asking, "What else can I do with this?"

Ren choked back a surprised laugh at her question and reminding himself that she was still new at this he answered, "You can use your mouth in the same way"

Kyoko was surprised by the notion but eager to experience what it would be like to further explore and learn from Ren's sexuality, she lowered her lips so close to the tip of his large shaft that her breath stirred it in anticipation. Kyoko stared at the close up view of his hard erection where the pink tip had spilt out his excitement. Laying her lips over it, she kissed the sticky wet tip and with a tentative light stroke of her tongue she tasted his juices.

Ren's body jerked in pleasure as her warm mouth covered him in kisses. And then her kisses started to change as she began smoothing her lips back and forth over him, subtly increasing the pressure of each sliding stroke until she parted her lips over his hard member. She took only the tip of his shaft into her mouth but it was enough to elicit a low groan from Ren.

His response was enough encouragement for Kyoko as she guided more of him into her mouth. Remembering his tutoring, she continued to move her mouth up and down over his erection as she repeatedly took more and more of him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

In surrender, Ren thrust himself into her hot demanding mouth enjoying the pleasure of her against his harden rod. He cradled her head in his hands as he held her in place, while she continued to mouth his member. As he came closer and closer to the edge of a climax, he finally withdrew himself from her mouth. "Not like this," he said in a strained voice.

Wrapping his arms around her and sending her beneath him on the bed, his hips landed against the seductive triangle between her thighs. Now it was his turn, slowly and expertly he untied the knot of her bathrobe before opening it wide to reveal her petite luscious form, sending a thrill of nervous excitement running through her body.

His slow, languorous gazed drifted hungrily over her, examining her breast; waist; and belly then down to the triangle of hairs between her legs. His appraisal sent a warm red flush over her skin and heightened her desire. Shifting his hands to her breast, he laid his mouth over hers in a demanding kiss.

She had beautiful breast, not large but full and as his hands clutched on to them, she moaned into his mouth. He increased the pressure of his caress and his fingers pinched gently on her sensitive nipples causing a wave of pleasure to soar through her.

His tongue circled hers repeatedly and passionately as he drove it deeper and deeper into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Kyoko was barely aware of what she was doing as she responded wildly beneath him, her tongue meeting and molding to his desire.

Her hands glided over his broad shoulders and smoothed over his muscular back and down his firm buttocks, holding him tight to her. She opened her legs wide in anticipation of him as she raised herself up towards him in an eager invitation.

Removing his mouth from hers, Ren breathed out, "Not yet" before dropping his lips over her breast and beginning to suckle at her. His tongue curled around the erotic peak, bringing it into his mouth where he captured it gently with his white teeth and tugged on it before he mouthed and sucked on its hardness. Whimpering in ecstasy, Kyoko hands were locked into his wavy hair as she held his head against her breast.

Smiling at her hazy expression, he moved his hands to her warm center and edged a finger inside of her by just an inch, experiencing delight as he found her already wet. With two fingers this time, he slowly and thoroughly fully penetrated her tight sheath and she welcomed him with a long moan.

Kyoko writhed beneath the sensual onslaught of Ren's fingers stroking deep inside her. In and out, while circulating his fingers in rhythmic motion, he began to stroke deeply inside until she lifted her hips and began to meet him in like motion.

Satisfied with her response, Ren lowered himself to where his hand was and lifting her legs open and wide with his hands, he met her wet center with his tongue. A flood of pleasure fluxed though Kyoko, as he eased his tongue into her opening and intimately stroked her. Licking her in a slow and deliberate manner he explored her folds thoroughly by trailing smoothly along her multiple layers, before plunging deeply into her wet cavity. Skillfully, he twisted his tongue within her hot opening and plunged deeper and deeper in, making her moaned in desire. Then bringing his hands back to her core he fingered her opening while his tongue sought out the small nub above her wet folds. Circulating her clitoris with his tongue, he skillfully and demanding caressed her. Next he gently bit her sensitive nub and with his lips drew her into his mouth, before he sucked at it, making her cry out in delight.

Ren continued to rotate his wrist while his fingers moved in and out of her tight cavity, and his lips, tongue and teeth teased at her clitoris. He groaned in response when she began to rock her hips against him, while holding his shoulders for support. With her head tossed back, Kyoko's eyes closed with pleasure at the sensation of his mouth and hands. Ren increased his pressure and speed until he heard her whimper an imperative "Please."

Reaching into a drawer he pulled out a square packet and was about to rip it open when she lifted her hands over his and shook her head. "I'm on the pill," she smiled.

Nodding in reply, he lifted himself up, and positioned his large shaft at her entrance and eased slowly into her tight wet warmth. Stopping half way he waited for her to adjust to his size. He intended to ease just a little further into her tightness and warmth, except she buckled beneath him grabbing onto his hips as she arched herself up against him.

"More…" she whispered against him as she stared into his passion darkened eyes.

Ramming himself into her, he buried his full length into her softness, tearing a cry of ecstasy from her. Slowly he began to move within her, grinding deeper and deeper into her. His body commanded hers to move with his as he continued to rock steadily above her. Kyoko coordinated with his movements, lifting up her hips to meet each of his deep thrust.

Faster and faster, deeper and deeper he filled her, but breathing heavily, he reminded himself that this was still too soon. Ren knew that the last time he had made love to her he was clumsy and careless. This time, he wanted to be absolutely certain that when they were finished, she would experience pleasure from as much of his body as he could physically allow before he lost control. So with his last ounce of willpower, he rolled onto his back, bringing her astride his hips to slow them down. "Not yet," he uttered in a low voice.

As he watched the fiery seductress hesitate in confusion, he whispered, "You are amazing." He then took her hips in his hands and guided her up and down over him, teaching her how to ride him as he met her and matched her with his own upward thrust. Following his instructions, she braced her hands over his broad chest as she continued to move on him, adjusting to the upward invasion of his hips. Clasping her firm breasts in each hand, he caressed them as she watched his handsome profile.

With each slow demanding thrust of his body into hers, Kyoko burned with desire. She began to quicken her paced in eager anticipation of him, eliciting a low groan from him before he said in a deep voice, "Take your time."

"I can't," she cried in her excitement, her smoldering eyes pleading with him.

With a hungry groan, Ren answered the silent plea in her eyes by rolling her back beneath him and pinning her to the bed. He began driving into her with hard deep long strokes, as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she clung to him, kissing him back with longing, as he continued to pound into her awaiting tightness.

Ren pulled his mouth away from hers reluctantly, staring at the stunning beauty linked intimately to him. He wanted to imprint himself into her mind as he continued to embed himself into her body. "Open your eyes," he huskily ordered.

Kyoko's dark eyelashes fluttered open and her passion filled gaze pleaded silently for release and silently his dark gaze promised to supply it. Releasing himself from the sustained state of sexual suspension, he began to increase the force of each stoke.

As their bodies strained and moved together, she cried out tightening against him as pulse after pulse of pleasure flowed through her inner core. Clutching and spasming against his erection, she drove him into a climax as he began to explode deeply into her hot and wet center. Jerking and moaning as he emptied himself into her, before collapsing above her.

Breathless and sweaty, they continued to hold each other tightly, until their breathing settled into a normal rate.

"Thank you." Kyoko whispered as her eyes drew up close to his in wonder.

Smiling down at her, Ren kissed her gently in answer. His heart whispering, _**I love you**_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everyone, hope you liked this latest chapter. Writing this chapter was harder than I thought because I wanted give back some of Kyoko's virtue and inexperience. Also, while creating it, I wrote a one-shot story about Kuon (shameless plug moment). Please continue to R & R.**


	17. Chapter 17 The last lock

Within the deepest parts of Kyoko's heart exists a box that was crafted by God. It was a box of nightmares that Kyoko had once determined should never be touched a second time. The box was sealed with many locks that kept it tightly shut. But shortly after meeting a prince in shining armor, the locks were blown all away. And like the mildly sweet clear water of a dried up spring that gushed from beneath the ground, these withered emotions had revived within her heart. Quickly and bravely, she took them and firmly relocked them into the box again. But despite that, she carelessly allowed them to come off again. And once again she had become utterly detestable to that prince. Struggling to keep the box closed, she had found only one lock that would firmly remain.

Ren was still sleeping when Kyoko opened her sleep drenched eyes. His slow, even and deep breathing blew against a tendril of Kyoko's hair. Silently she watched him as he slept. His dark hair fell in several locks at his temple and her fingers itched to smooth them away. She wondered at the length of his long lashes curled above his closed eyes, eyes that when looking at her could pierce into her very soul. The straight and high bridge of his nose was atypical for any Japanese and stood above the fullness of his sensual mouth. A smile crossed Kyoko's face as she remembered the wonders of his mouth.

Rising from the bed, Kyoko slowly lifted the soft covers from herself and slid quietly out. Trying not to wake the sleeping male, she made her way to the bathroom and once inside, she turned on the shower's water, waiting until it was sufficiently warm before she stepped in.

Standing in the shower, Kyoko washed herself while still basking in the remnant love making of last night. What had happened between her and Ren had left her in awe and wonder and she was still feeling deliciously exhilarated over it.

Last night, Ren had taught her how to release an emotion that she had never even known existed. With his careful administrations, she had become reborn and no longer felt the stirrings of frustrations which Sho once had over her. She was no longer a victim that was at the mercy of Sho's hands. And she felt in control once again. Powerful even, as if she could take on any challenge that he could ever throw her way.

Determined to remain in control, Kyoko now understood the valuable lesson of what Ren had taught her, that she was not a loose or easy woman for having desired both men. A smile swept across her face as she thought about how Ren had taught her that. And a deep flush crept over her warm skin at the memory of their love making.

Under Ren's expert tutoring, Kyoko felt that she had matured from the level of a childish and naive hypersexual little girl into a full-fledged sexually liberated woman. But a slight frown crossed her face as she recognised that compared to Ren's vast experience, she was still lacking and had a long way to go before she could ever consider herself at his level.

Ren, who is the emperor of the night with his bewitching face, was truly an exceptionally skilled lover. While she was only beginning to understand such things, he certainly was worthy of the title of most desirable man in Japan. Judging from his mastery of love making, she could only guess at the years of experience he had, and her frown deepened at the thought.

Shaking her head mentally at the absurdity of her thoughts, Kyoko giggled at where her thoughts had taken her. Wasn't it better for her not to think on too much of such a ridiculous subject? When had she ever gotten so competitive or jealous? After all, she still had other goals that were more important to take on, such as her determination to ascend to the same level as Ren in show business. Wasn't Ren not just her respected and worshipped senpai but someone who she had also raised to the level of an inspirational target for her acting?

Smiling again, Kyoko decided that last night's event was once again another coaching of life's lesson brought to her by her knowledgeable and experienced senpai. It was a valuable lesson in sexual maturity and that was all there was to it. And there was no need for her to analyze the subject matter of "Chemistry," or "Sexuality," nor was there a reason for her to assess the scope of Ren's experience anymore. _**What jealousy am I even thinking about and why should I think on it? **_She laughed at the ridiculous notion.

He himself had mentioned it was a normal attraction between people. So why should she consider his expertise? It wasn't as if there was anything deeper happening between them. A look of determination entered her eyes as she concluded that since she wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend, she didn't need to get too involved with the wonderings of his sexual skills and the sexual exploits that had earned him those traits.

She convinced herself that Ren treated her more with sexual interest than a love interest, which brought a feeling of relief, knowing that threats like love won't be striking at her. Meditating on the eternal peace that comes from not being the focus of any form of love, she closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. _**I feel so at ease, so at ease…**_ She continued to echo in her head. Yet something indefinable was nagging at the back of her mind.

Trying again to convince herself of this truth, Kyoko summarized_**. Isn't it silly to behave like a jealous lover, especially since I have already experienced the pain of love? Why repeat such a stupid mistake? Haven't I already learnt my lesson when I was with the most popular and desirable boy in my own small home town? How much worst would it be if I allowed myself to love the most desirable man in all of Japan?**_ With a firm shake of her head, she dismissed those thoughts and decided to reaffirm and strengthen her resolve to never love again.

Ren's eyes wondered about the empty room. Last night was one of the best nights of his life and being in Kyoko's arms felt surreal to him. He wondered if she would ever feel the same way about him as he did about her. He was sure that she now at least was as aware of him as a man, like the way he was aware of her as a woman. _**Could I get her to think of being with me?**_ _**Is there a place for me in her heart? Can this be the beginning for us?**_

He was filled with hope as he remembered the passionate way she had responded in his arms. But it wasn't just her passion that he wanted. Within him was an aching desire for her to love him and need him as much as he loved and needed her. Could he accomplish such a goal? He wondered, as he lifted his large form from the bed.

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and wondered if Kyoko would mind if he joined her. A smile spread across his face as he pictured her delicious naked figure standing under the hot sprays of water. But he wasn't sure if she would be up to a little early happy hour, or if it would be wise to turn their new relationship into an overly sexual one.

However, recognizing that Kyoko may be currently openly accepting him as a sexual partner, he did not want to risk losing his chance to gain more than just her body. Perhaps this is how he can persuade her to accept more of him?

The curtain of her shower slid open and Kyoko stood under the running water, staring up at the tall dazzling form of Ren. "Good morning," His eyes gave her a meaningful look as he stood smiling at her.

"Good morning, are you jumping in?" Kyoko invited coyly as she once again mimicked his once similar invitation.

Giving her his most seductive and devastating smile, Ren didn't hesitate as he stepped into the shower. Sliding his hands around her back, he moved her close against his full length. Holding her soft wet body against his hard hungry form, he lowered his head towards hers and claimed her pink lips in a sensual kiss.

Their lips locked intensely under the wet sprays of water, and Kyoko clung tightly to his massive form, as she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck. She was once again feeling the fervid stirrings of desire for this passionate man that had mastered and tamed her body last night. Seeking more of his skilled touch, a desperate longing filled her body for more of his flaming tutoring.

Lurking in his body was a desperate longing for her acceptance of him into her mind and heart. His fingers splayed on her lower spine, shifting her even closer to him. Cradling her bottom in his hands, he lifted her up and held her tightly against his throbbing rigidity, showing her the physical manifestations of his utmost desires.

A soft moan echoed into the bathroom, as Kyoko felt his harden rod against her own yearning desire. Lifting her legs and wrapping them around his hips she fitted herself against him. Hungrily, she craved for him to fill her once more and to satisfy her burning need for his body.

Last's night single lesson in love making had only wetted her appetite and was not enough to satiate all the sexual tension and need she had mounting and building within her over the last few weeks. Nor was it enough to satisfy the neglect of her emotional turmoil from Sho and the numerous years of repressed sexuality. With an intense hunger for him, she whispered an urgent cry, "Do it again, please."

Ren gazed down at her entrancing face and dark eyes. A deep and wayward emotion of love came bursting through his soul that made him feel like burying himself completely in her softness. Her feel and scent was exciting his heart to the point where he was beside himself, making him realise just how lovely a woman she was. Unable to resist her delectable allure, Ren began to express his true feelings, losing himself to his love for her.

His hands urgently framed her small form to his own as he held her tightly against his stiff rod. Turning her back to the wall of the shower he leaned her in place as he entered her wet warmth. He drove himself into her with slow long and hard thrust, as his hands held her legs wrapped around him. Deeper and deeper, with every plunge he offered out his love for her from the very bottom of his heart as he held on to her tightly.

The shower echoed loudly with the sounds of their feverent passion, as they both sought different needs from each other while under the hot jets of water. Coming close to the point of explosion, Ren solemnly extracted himself from the beauty in his arms and a soft cry of surprise tore from her throat, when his warm hardness was pulled out from her body.

Turning her around to face the wall, Ren once again entered her wet cavity and this time he was able to fill his large hands with her full breasts. Cupping them in his strong hands, he moaned at the softness of her femininity in the form of her tightened nipples and perfect breasts. While loving the feel of her tight womanhood encircling his rigid maleness, he thrusted deeper and deeper into her, and loosening himself of his pent up need for the love of this seductive female.

Needing to hear her acceptance of his love, he increased the pressure of his hands over her breast, tightening his grip as he massaged them until he wrung a cry of pleasure from her. Not fully satisfied he took her hardened nipples in between his fingers and tugged, wringing yet another cry from Kyoko. Her voice rang like the music of a siren beckoning to him, as he fed off the tune of her passionate cries, driving him more and more out of control.

Kyoko's hands laid flat against the shower wall bracing her small frame as Ren continued to pound her, lifting her up slightly with each of his powerful thrust. Matching his rhythm, she instinctively fell back onto him whenever he thrusted forward. Deeper and deeper he slowly drove into her sending her closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

Her moans of ecstasy increased when one of his hands slid downwards to fondle her aching clitoris. She could barely stand the blazing flames of passion ignited from Ren's torrid love making that was dominating, leading and guiding her body into a similar response. Growing larger and larger within her was a rising tide of pleasure, as his skilled fingers rubbed against her sensitive clitoris while he continued to rock her against the wall.

Unable to control herself any longer, she burst in erotic ecstasy, as a tide of pleasure washed over her entire being. Her female walls constricted tightly against Ren's hardened staff, sending him jerking into his own climax. And with one final dive into her, his body shuddered from his release. As he poured his seed into her warm channel, he was also releasing his love for her and not just his lust. And with every last spasm he emptied his heart into her body, hoping she felt the same way.

Turning her around to face him, he embraced her tightly and showered gentle kisses over her wet alluring upturned face. A smile spread across her swollen pink lips, as she welcomed his kisses. Looking up into his warm eyes, and with a low soft voice she said, "I love you Cain."

Kissing her forehead, Ren closed his eyes to cover his pain as he realised she had called him Cain and not Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Everyone! Thank you all for the encouragements and support of my first fanfic story. This is the final chapter and I hope you liked it. Please R & R, because I enjoy all your comments.**

**There were so many ideas that ran through my head as I debated this last chapter. Firstly, I thought it would only take 7 chapters to tell this story. (Lol, guess I'm a little long winded.) Secondly, to really give them that happy ever after ending, it would take me a lot more chapters (something that I don't want to make of my first fanfic story). Thirdly, I wanted to focus only on the threesome factor within this story and to tie in a personal development of Kyoko's sexuality (accidentally inspired by her act as Setsu). **

**So…please tune in to my next fanfic for the continuation with the sequel 'The last lock'.**

**Lastly, if you are new to this trilogy, Reinventing Kyoko is the first, then The Last Lock, and finally, Stealing Kyoko. Hope you enjoy reading them all.**


End file.
